Jacob's Figure Skater
by spazztastickitty
Summary: Melissa is the youngest of the Wilson sisters and is Jacob's imprint. Now that she's older, her opinions of Jacob are changing. Does Jacob feel the same way? How will Jacob react to his imprint hanging around vampires? What does this vampire even want? My fourth imprint OC story. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That was a great practice today, Melissa. If you keep this up, you might have a chance of joining the Olympics!" "Thanks, Mr. Clark!" I skated off of the ice and started making my way towards the locker room.

I was one of the best figure skaters that Mr. Clark had ever seen in his coaching career, and he never made it a secret. Some people would think that flattery would make me conceited or arrogant about my awesome skating abilities, but I was like that to begin with. I knew that I was the best and I didn't need anyone to tell me so.

I changed out of my practice clothes and back into my regular clothes. I took one quick look in the mirror and decided a reapplication of lip gloss would be necessary. I fluffed my hair a little more and decided that I looked spectacular.

I stepped out of the locker room and walked right into Andrew, a fellow figure skater. We practiced together partly because Mr. Clark says that we work well together and partly because Andrew had a small crush on me. I mean, I don't blame the guy, but honestly, he needed to get over himself.

"Hey, Melissa! Do you need a ride home?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly. I shook my head. "Sorry, Andy. Jacob's coming to pick me up from practice." Like he did every fucking practice. Geez, it's like this guy couldn't get a hint.

"Oh." He followed me out of the rink and stayed with me until Jacob pulled up. "You know, you don't have to do this," I told him, hoping that he wasn't getting the wrong idea. He shrugged. "It's okay. I like doing it. Besides, I don't like you standing out here alone," he said softly. I smiled up at him. Andy wasn't really that bad of a guy.

When I first moved here, Andy was new to the whole ice skating thing. I kind of helped him get the hang of his jumps and leaps and twirls. We had become friends. Now that we're older, 16 to be exact, his feelings for me have changed. He didn't tell me, but I already knew.

I saw Jacob's rabbit coming down the street and I noticed Andrew's smile fade. Andrew wasn't bad looking. His hair was cut into a Beiber style, which Jacob and his friends made a point of making fun of, and his eyes were very light blue. He wore glasses, but took them off during practice. His face was okay to look at.

Jacob, on the other hand, was perfection. His body was tan and muscular. He was tall and handsome beyond belief. He had this smile, my god, and his eyes, you wouldn't even believe. It was like everything about him was completely and totally what I wanted. Like, he was made especially for me.

The problem was… "Hey, Squirt! You ready to head out?" Jacob called from the driver's seat of his car. He saw me as a little sister. "Yeah, Jake," I replied, getting in the passenger seat. I waved to Andy as we drove off and he waved back.

"So, how was practice?" he asked me, turning down the car radio. "It was okay." I then went into explicit detail about every little thing that happened at practice. "You're good enough for the Olympics! For sure," he complimented. I heard it from my coach, but hearing it from Jacob made it all the more real.

I knew that I loved Jacob since I was twelve years old. He's been in my life since then, too. I mean, I used to have this crush on Samantha's, my older sister, boyfriend, Seth. However, that was short lived. After I saw Jacob, I couldn't even really remember the other guy's name.

Now, I'm sixteen years old, and arguably the sexiest thing walking around Forks High School. I have guys asking me out left and right. Every girl wants to be me and every guy wants to do me. However, I never gave in to the guys. If it wasn't Jacob, then it wasn't good enough.

That's why, for the life of me, I can't understand why Jacob couldn't get with the program. I knew he had feelings for me. Sometimes I'll catch him staring at me and sometimes he'll say the sweetest things; things that would be inappropriate for an older brother to say.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked out of the blue. I shrugged. "Nothing. Why?" "Do you want to go see a movie or something?" he asked. "Sure." I smiled brightly at him. I knew it didn't mean anything though. Jacob had taken me to tons of movies and nothing ever happens.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

When we pulled up to my house, Jacob followed behind me. Jacob had been around for so long that he was basically family. He didn't need to ask for permission to come in our house anymore.

The house was quiet. I expected as much. Ever since Baby Doll and Kaitlyn left for college, the house barely made a noise. Other than Jason, the cutest nephew in the world, of course.

"You hungry?" I asked him already making my way towards the kitchen. I didn't need to wait to hear his response. I was only asking out of habit. Jacob was ALWAYS hungry. "Sure," he said, plopping himself down at the island. I took down a loaf of bread and started taking things out to make the four sandwiches that Jacob was about to inhale.

We talked idly about school and his garage. Apparently, he was doing pretty well. I was happy for him, but I couldn't fathom the idea of being in a greasy garage all day. However, the thought of Jacob being in a greasy garage all day was something a little more appealing. I laid his sandwiches down in front of him and he started eating them immediately.

My phone vibrated and I knew that I got a text message. It was Andy.

_What are you doing weekend?_

_**I'm going to the movies with Jake.**_

_Oh._

_**Yeah, sorry. Maybe next time.**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and Jacob gave me a weird look.

"Who was that?" I shrugged. "Just Maggie," I lied. I didn't want Jacob to know that Andy and I were so close. I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't mean anything and it probably wouldn't change how he felt about me.

I fixed myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat across from Jacob. He stared at me and I could feel my cheeks reddening again.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, rubbing my face with my paper towel.

"No. Do you want a glass of milk?" I nodded my head. See what I mean? He'd do things like that that would make me think that he liked me. Then, he'd act all brotherly. With this guy, I always felt like I never knew what to expect from him.

The front door opened and I could hear Amber and Jason walking in. "Mello Jello!" He yelled coming into the kitchen. I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was daycare?" I asked him. "Fun!" He flailed his arms and I put him back down.

He immediately ran up to Jacob and Jacob picked him up and gave him a hug. Jacob had been in Jason's life for all of his life. He looked up to him. He even called him "Uncle Jakey". I would've been happier if Jason didn't think Jacob was our brother and instead thought that he was my husband. But, you know, whatever.

"I wanna go to garage," Jason told him. Jacob smiled at him. "Maybe next weekend. If it's okay with your mom," Jake told him. I loved the relationship between Jason and Jacob. I could tell that Jacob was going to be an awesome dad some day.

"It's no problem," Amber, my oldest sister, said walking into the kitchen. "Thanks for picking Melissa up from practice, again, Jacob." "No problem." Jacob's been picking me up from almost every practice for the past four years. However, Amber always made sure to thank him.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked. Like always, Jacob said yes. "Good. It's fried chicken night!" she said excitedly. I swear, if food was involved in anything, Jacob and Amber had the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" See? Too much enthusiasm.

Jacob and I sat in the kitchen and kept Amber company while she cooked. Every so often, I would look over and see Jacob staring at me. My heart would flutter, and he would look away as if nothing happened.

After I set the table, Nate came home right on time. We started eating immediately. Amber learned by now that when it came to food, it was best to just let Jacob fix his own plate. Your arms would get tired from putting so much food on it. He didn't mind and neither did we. I think that out of all of the guys that came through here with Kaitlyn and Samantha, Amber and Nate liked Jacob best.

After dinner, I walked Jacob to his car and he gave me a bear hug like he always does before he pulled off. Then, I went upstairs, attempted my homework, and went to sleep. This was how my days usually were.

That weekend, I prepared myself for my "date" with Jacob. I wore a cute "date" dress that Maggie talked me into buying when we went shopping one time. She said it accentuated my curves. Back then, I didn't really have curves so I didn't really fill out the dress. Now, however, curves were definitely visible.

I wore a small jacket over it and flats. I put my signature headband and waited upstairs for Jacob to come.

10 minutes before our date, there was a knock on the door. I waited for someone to answer it. "Melissa, Jake's here!" Nate screamed up the stairs. I took my time coming downstairs. I didn't want him to think I was too excited.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Jacob said as I stood in front of him. I gave him my brightest smile and walked with him out the door.

"What are we going to see?" Jacob asked me. Another thing that I loved about Jacob; he would always let me pick the movie. Honestly, I could say "hey Jacob, let's go watch a movie about ponies and unicorns," and Jacob would be just as eager to see it as if I had said "transformers".

"How about we go see that new werewolf movie?" I asked him. Jacob got a little tense at the idea of it, but he wasn't like that for long. "What's wrong, Jacob? You afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" I taunted. He gave a chuckle. "Nope," he answered. He wasn't going to get off that easy. "My name is Little Red Jake and I'm afraid of the Big Bad Wolf because he'll huff and puff and blow my house down," I teased as he drove closer to LaPush.

"Little Red Jake? Are you being racist right now?" Jacob asked, a smile on his face and a laugh in his voice. I covered my mouth with my hands. I didn't mean for it to be racist. Jacob saw my expression and laughed. Like, he seriously laughed at me. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and everything. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Jacob. It's not funny!" I said laughing, too.

After thirty minutes and Jacob's crazy driving, we were in Port Angeles theatre, waiting for Wolf Monster 3 to start. Jacob had gone to get popcorn and sodas and I was texting on my cell phone, blatantly ignoring the glares and scowls from the other moviegoers.

_You should totally go Dave's party next weekend. His parents are going to be out of town and I heard that his older brother is going to buy booze.-Maggie_

_**IDK. I mean, last time I went to one of Dave's parties, I got super grounded. I don't think it'd be a good idea.**_

_That was years ago, Melissa. You're practically an adult now. I'll be there and so will Andy. Nothing will happen, I promise._

_**Okay. I'll think about it.**_

As Jacob was sitting down in his seat, I put my phone back in my pocket. Jacob gave me a questioning look and I just smiled at him. I didn't want him to know about this party. The last time I went to a party, Jacob pulled me out of it, enraged. I mean, sure, I was only fourteen and was drunk out of this world, but it took a while for me to live that disaster down. It took a while for Jacob to trust me again.

I mean, seriously, my parents, Amber, and Nate weren't as pissed off at me as Jacob was. He wouldn't talk to me or look at me. He stopped coming around and I've never been so depressed in my life.

However, that was years ago and Maggie was right. I was practically an adult. I could take care of myself. I'll just stay away from alcohol and creepy dudes and I'll be fine. I just wasn't going to tell Jacob because I knew that he'd over react like he always does.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in my mouth, ignoring Jacob's raised eyebrow. He shrugged it off and waited for the movie to start. Jacob wasn't the type of guy to sit around and wait patiently for answers. He would bug the hell out of you until you fessed up. The movie was just going to prolong the questioning.

The movie was pretty scary. I jumped every so often and I kept my eyes closed for some of the gorier scenes. Jacob laughed through most of it; he laughed at the movie itself and my reaction to it. I couldn't imagine myself in that situation. I would probably die. A giant werewolf coming after you and you have nowhere to run to? Doesn't sound like an ideal way to die.

After the movie, Jacob and I went to an ice cream shop. He had a compilation of like seven different flavors and I only had strawberry. I liked to keep it simple.

"That movie sucked," Jacob complained. "It was scary is what it was. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for weeks." Jacob laughed at me again. "Good thing your house is made of bricks," he commented. I rolled my eyes at him. It was funnier when I made fun of him.

Jacob looked at me seriously. "What would you do if you saw a real werewolf?" I ate a spoonful of ice cream and shrugged. "Die; either from a heart attack or from being eaten." Jacob laughed at me again. "I would much rather come in contact with a vampire," I stated. Jacob's laughter abruptly stopped. "What?!" he asked, all tone of his joy gone.

I shrugged. "Have you seen Interview with a Vampire? Brad Pitt as a vampire for 200, Alex" I said smiling. Jacob didn't look like he got the joke. Or, if he did, he didn't think it was funny.

"For sure, wizards and witches trump vampires and werewolves. Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and wands; if I had to be a supernatural creature, that's the one I would want to be." Jacob raised an eyebrow, still not cracking a smile.

"So, werewolves are at the bottom of the totem pole?" he asked. I shook my head. "I like werewolves more than ghosts and mummies. A whole lot more than zombies. I would definitely not survive the zombie apocalypse," I said, finishing off my ice cream.

"You ready to go?" Jacob asked me. I nodded. Jacob looked like he was in deep thought. I felt bad. What did I say?

"What you thinking bout?" I asked him. He shook his head. "The garage," he said simply. I raised an eyebrow. Well, I guess that could work in my advantage. He was too busy to think about my text messages.

We sat in Jacob's car and he drove me home in silence. I stared out of the window, thinking about what I would wear to this party. I would want to wear something new. I'd have to go shopping with Maggie tomorrow. With her addiction to fashion, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind.

"You know, werewolves aren't bad guys," Jacob said out of the blue. I looked at him. Is that what he was thinking about this entire time? "They were in the movie," I argued. "The movie was wrong," he argued back. "Let me guess, werewolves are your favorite supernatural creatures?" Jacob nodded his head.

"In my tribe, we're descendants of wolves. I guess I always had a soft spot for werewolves. Like, I get them," Jacob said with a soft smile. "So, if you don't like werewolves, then they throw you out of the "future chiefs of the tribe" club?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. He laughed. "Yes."

"Well, I guess they can't be all that bad," I said, finally giving in. If me saying that I liked werewolves would make him happy, then I would do it. Even if I still liked vampires more.

"The actor in Teen Wolf is kind of cute," I finished. Jacob gave me a glance and then turned his attention back to the road. "Cute, huh? Cuter than Brad Pitt?" I laughed. "There are not many people that are cuter than Brad Pitt!" I confessed. The idea of that was hilarious. Ha!

"Am I cuter than Brad Pitt?" Jacob asked, a smile on his face. I really loved his smile. His smile made me smile and I loved to smile.

"You're cuter than everyone, Jacob," I said, looking out of the window. I was hiding my blush. Even though I confessed myself, it wouldn't mean anything. I've told Jacob millions of times that I thought he was cute. It didn't change anything.

We pulled up to my house a little while later. "Are you coming in?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Stuff to do back on the res. I'll come by tomorrow." I got out of the car and walked up to my front door. I waved back at him and stepped inside.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Jake never got around to asking me about my text messages or anything. I felt a little guilty about keeping this away from Jacob. But, only a little.

"Hey, Melissa, is that you?" Amber called from upstairs. I walked upstairs and into her master bedroom. "How was your date?"She asked. I smiled. "It was okay," I told her simply, like I always did when she asked about my dates with Jacob.

I went to sleep and dreamed of my wolf like I always did. He was a russet colored wolf. There was no other way to describe him. In my dreams, I'd just lie there with him in the middle of the forest. I wouldn't say anything and he wouldn't do anything. I would just lay my head on his back and run my hands through his fur.

My wolf was no ordinary wolf, though. My wolf was huge. I mean, he was the size of a horse. He also didn't have the eyes of a wolf. His eyes were dark brown, almost black. He was also the calmest wolf I've ever seen. Not that I've seen many wolves, but he wasn't as vicious as I assumed them all to be.

I felt at complete and total peace when I was with my wolf. I felt like nothing could ever harm me when he was around. I didn't have to worry about mummies or ghosts or zombies. I mean, I had a killer guard dog.

When I woke up it was around 9 in the morning so I called Maggie. Maggie was a morning person, so I knew she'd be up.

_Hello?_

_**Hey, Maggie. Feel like a shopping trip? I'm gonna need something new to wear for the dance.**_

_So, you're going to go? Awesome! Okay, give me like 30 minutes and I'll pick you up. We'll go to Port Angeles. I need to get something, too._

_**Okay, see you in a bit.**_

I hung up the phone and started getting ready for my day. I took a long shower and wore a pair of nice fitting jeans with a halter top. It might've been too cold for that, but I didn't care. I looked hot.

I was biting into an apple for breakfast when the doorbell rang. I ran to answer the door and Maggie stood on the other side of it, her short red hair curling under her chin. I loved Maggie's hair. It was so edgy. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. She was definitely born and raised in Washington State.

"Are you ready?" Maggie asked me, her ray bans sitting on top of her head. "Yeah, let me just tell Amber that I'm leaving." I ran upstairs to her room and peeped my heads on. "Maggie and I are going shopping. I'll be back later," I told her. "Wait!" Amber screamed, before I could get out of earshot.

"I need you to babysit Jason for me, tonight. Nate's taking me out," she squealed. I rolled my eyes. I loved Jason, but I still didn't want to have to come back home so early. "Maggie can spend the night if it's any consolation," she offered a sympathetic smile. I nodded. "Okay. I'll be back," I yelled before leaving the house.

"So, what do you think about the new kid, Onorato?" Maggie asked.

We were sitting at a café with our bags from shopping. I was tired and hungry and Maggie finally agreed to take a break.

I shrugged. Onorato was some kid from Italy that was in our grade. He had blonde hair and purple eyes and it seemed like every girl in school wanted to jump him. I mean, even teachers were giving him attempts at getting "extra credit". Onorato wasn't my type. He was tall but he wasn't tall enough. He was too pale. His name wasn't Jacob Black.

"I think he is so sexy. My god, he's so smart and athletic. I can imagine our babies now. You know, I think he's going to go to the party," Maggie said matter of factly. I shrugged. Still didn't care.

"Maybe you can get him to dance with you," I suggested. Maggie's eyes brightened and I could tell she was imagining it. "He does everything else perfectly, I'm sure he's a phenomenal dancer," Maggie gushed. I'd never seen Jacob dance. I wonder how we would look dancing with me.

"Yeah, I'm sure he his," I agreed, only half listening.

To be honest, there was something off about Onorato. He was weird. He was too pale and too quiet. He kept to himself mostly, but he attracted so much attention.

His story was that his parents died in a fire and he lives with his older brother and his wife. They all look so young, but they all look the same. They all had violet eyes and pale skin. It was just too off putting for me.

I had never spoken two words to the guy, even though our schedules were exactly the same.

We left the café shortly after and drove back to my house. I showed Amber my new clothes but kept the reason for shopping a secret. Amber wouldn't be too fond of my party secret either.

Amber and Nate left for their date and Jason was asleep in his bed. Maggie and I stayed up and talked more about the party and Onorato. I kept checking my phone, but I hadn't got a text or call from Jacob all day. I tried to ignore the thought, but it kept bugging me. What could be so important at the garage?

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I promised a story of Jacob and Melissa and here it is. This is my fourth story in my imprint series. I must advice that you check out Seth's Baby Doll, Paul's Ballerina, and Embry's Oak. You might be able to read this story without reading the others, but they're awesome so you should check them out anyway!**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Onward to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 2

The weekend had approached quicker than I anticipated. Jacob had been busier than usual this week. He kept spouting things about his garage and the reservation. He was the future chief of the tribe and I knew that that entailed a lot of responsibility. I was okay with it. I mean, I was bored and lonely, but I could live with it.

Also, Jacob being so busy meant that he wouldn't pester me about my secretive text messages and phone calls. It meant that the party that I was going to would remain a secret for a little while longer. By a little while longer, I meant forever. If Jacob knew about me partying he would be pissed.

He wouldn't be the only pissed person that I'd have to deal with though. I'd have to deal with Amber and Nate jumping down my throats. Jacob would snitch because he'd think that it would be the right thing to do. So, I knew that if I could hide it from Jacob then I could hide it from Amber.

Amber thought that I was spending the night over Maggie's house, which I was. However, I was going to dance my ass off before I decided to do that. Maggie's parents were really cool about her going to parties and stuff so she didn't have to hide and sneak around; only me.

I was at Maggie's house checking my reflection in my phone. I had to say that I looked drop dead gorgeous. I mean, that's how I looked most times, but I thought I looked even more gorgeous than usual.

I made it a purpose to curl my hair a little bit and even decided to wear a little lipstick. I was fucking smoking. Not literally, because I'm asthmatic, but ya know what I mean.

Maggie drove us to Dave's house. It was on the edge of Forks and was kind of far off. It was a good thing because that meant that we wouldn't have complaints from cranky neighbors. It meant that there would be absolutely no chance of unwanted visitors, ahem Jacob, because it was on the exact opposite side of LaPush. It was perfect.

The plan was this: I'd go, dance until my heart gave out, and drive an inebriated Maggie home later on in the evening, or earlier in the morning. Maggie would be trying her best to seduce Onorato and make him fall madly in love with her. I'd be wingman to the best of my abilities and I'd also be Maid of Honor at her wedding.

We pulled up to the house and we could already see that the party was in full swing. There were a ton of Forks High students in the front yard, dancing, groping, and drinking.

We got out of Maggie's red punch buggy, I mean Volkswagen Beetle, and we were assaulted with "hellos" and "hi" from everyone. It was nice being popular and well liked at school.

I saw Dave run up to us from inside the house. I put on my fake smile and let him wrap his arms around me. It was no secret that Dave liked me. There were few boys at my school that didn't.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," he said, giving Maggie a hug. "How could we miss it?" I asked him, a fake smile still plastered on my lips. He gave me a bright smile and started tugging on my hand. "You wanna dance?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Sure." What harm could a little dance do?

"I'm going to go look for Prince Charming," Maggie called out to me. Maggie had a determined look on her face. I knew that she could do it if she really wanted to. Maggie was beautiful.

Dave pulled me into the cramped area that was his living room. There were grinding bodies everywhere. It was dark and kind of hot, but the music was blasting and that's all that mattered to me.

Dave pulled me to him, my back to his front. I started swaying my hips to the beat and Dave followed behind me. Dave's arms were around his waist and his hands were splayed across my stomach.

I could feel an erection growing in Dave's pants and I started freezing. I wasn't going to keep dancing if his sausage was pressed up against me like that. It made me want to become a vegetarian.

Dave pushed my hair to one side of my neck and pushed his face close to my ear. Oh, god! This kid was going to whisper in my ear.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Dave asked, his penis still pushing against my backside. I rolled my eyes. "I just came here to dance, dude. I don't really wanna go anywhere with you." I tried to move but his hands were still pressed against my stomach and he wouldn't let me go. I started to feel a little panic.

"Why are you such a little tease?" he asked me, his voice deep and his breath smelling of alcohol. Good grief, Charlie Brown. "I didn't realize that dancing was considered teasing," I told him trying to push his hands away.

"Look, I can make sure we both have a good time. Just give in. You know you want to," Dave was still pushing his crotch into my ass. I tried to control my breathing. I didn't want him to know that he was making me lose my cool. "You're always around that Native dude. What? Is he like your bodyguard or something?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "Something like that. Look, Dave. Let me go. It's not going to happen," I told him quietly. He chuckled and pulled me impossibly closer. "What if I don't want to let you go?" he sneered. I made room to elbow him in his side, but I didn't have the time. Dave was quickly pulled away from me.

I turned around to see Onorato gripping Dave by his shoulder. "I believe she asked you to leave her alone," he said in his accent. Dave looked like he was shaking in his boots. He put his hands up to show that he was going to back away. Onorato's hold on him didn't loosen, however.

"You should apologize," Onorato ordered. Dave looked at me with a frantic expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Melissa," he said, his teeth chattering in fright. I had to admit, Onorato looked absolutely lethal. I nodded my head and Onorato finally released him.

Onorato grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. I looked around frantically for Maggie. I couldn't find her. How was I supposed to be a good wingwoman if she was nowhere to be found? I glanced at Onorato's hand in mine. He was freaking cold. I mean, I knew that we were in Washington State, but this was ridiculous

Onorato was leading me towards the back of the house and I started to panic again. I was being saved from one bad situation into another bad situation. Just my luck.

There was no one in the back yard and my feeling of panic only increased. There'd be no witnesses. I suddenly missed Jacob more than I realized.

Onorato let go of my hand and walked to the other side of the yard. He was pacing frantically and I only stared at him. "Are you okay?" I asked timidly. He nodded his head. "Thanks for saving my ass back there; literally," I said, hoping he'd calm down. It looked like this guy was on the verge of a panic attack.

"No problem," he said, still pacing. "You want some water?" I asked him, preparing to go back into the house. He shook his head. "I'll be fine," he promised. He started taking deep breaths and then all of a sudden he was relaxed.

"Feeling better?" He nodded his head. "Good." This was the first time that I was actually having a conversation with Onorato. I was one of the few girls in the school that wasn't head over heels in lust with him. I could understand why he got so much attention. He was very attractive.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him randomly. He looked up at me as if he was totally confused with my question. "You were in trouble." He said it as if it were the most obvious answer. "Yeah, but, you didn't have to save me. I mean, I'm no damsel in distress," I told him.

He gave a hard chuckle. "You are a girl and you were in trouble. I thought that was what a damsel in distress was." I rolled my eyes. "I was hardly in real trouble," I argued. "You could've been. He looked like he was capable of it," Onorato said quietly. "Well, thank you anyway. Speaking of trouble, I have to go find my friend."

"Maggie?" he asked. "Yeah! You know her?" I asked. He nodded his head, a small smirk on his face. "She's been stalking me for quite some time." "Sorry about that. She just really likes you." Onorato shrugged. "She's a little young for me." He started laughing. I didn't get the joke. I thought this guy was our age.

"How old are you?" I asked. "A lot older than you are," he stated. I rolled my eyes. What was that supposed to mean? What, was he nineteen?

He was looking up at the sky when he suddenly grabbed his nose. "What's wrong?" he shook his head and started screaming expletives.

I walked over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked again. "Melissa, get the fuck away from him!" Jacob ordered. Oh shit! Jacob was here. Not only that, but this guy just walked from the forest. I was in trouble now. "Is that smell, you?" Onorato asked, his hand still pinching his nose. I looked over to Jacob, my face confused.

"Melissa! Move! Now!" Jacob screamed. I started walking towards him and Onorato's hand shot out to my arm. "You'll hurt her. Calm down," he ordered Jacob. I kept looking back and forth between these guys. What did he mean that Jacob would hurt me? Why did Jacob want me to get away from him so badly?

"The only person that I'm going to hurt is you if you don't let her go!" Jacob's whole body was shaking violently. "Hmm. It seems that my old masters were correct. You really are a shifter. Not as uncontrollable as the children of the moon, but just as violent and quick tempered." What the fuck was going on?

I met Jacob's eyes and for once in a long time, I felt utter fear. The look in his eyes let me know that I was in real danger. He looked scared and pissed and worried and I suddenly regretted coming to this dumb party.

"I mean the girl no harm. Quite the opposite exactly. I will give her to you once you calm down. You look like you're on the verge of changing, or shifting, or whatever it is your kind do," Onorato told him. Jacob's eyes met mine and he started taking deep breaths.

I looked back at Onorato to see that his eyes were no longer purple, but they were red. I felt a scream building up in my throat and I looked back at Jacob. Onorato let me go and I ran to him quickly. His arms enveloped me and I felt at peace. I knew that Jacob was pissed at me, but at least I was with him.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" I heard Jacob ask Onorato. "I'm here to start fresh. I came into contact with the Cullens in Alaska and they allowed my coven and I to stay in their house. They had spoken of your kind, but I hoped to avoid you. I'm not really a dog person," I heard Onorato reply. I was so confused. This was just too much.

"Why haven't they come into contact with me?" Jacob asked him. "They are deep in Alaska. It's impossible for reception. Emmet and Edward offered to come with us, but I declined the offer. I didn't expect there to be much trouble."

"Bullshit! Your eyes are blood red. You expect me to believe that you're a "vegetarian"?" "I'm new to this whole thing, but I haven't had a drop of human blood since I've decided against it. My coven and I are clean."

"Gather your coven. We'll meet in the clearing behind the Cullen's place. We need to go over a few guidelines and rules. We have to write a completely different treaty," Jacob said, pulling me away. I followed behind him, nearly tripping over my own feet.

"You need to go home right fucking now!" Jacob ordered. I was still in shock. "What just happened?" I asked Jacob. I've never seen him so pissed. He looked like he wanted to kill something. "You need to go home, Melissa!" he repeated. "Tell me what the fuck is going on Jacob!" He growled and went into Dave's house.

A few minutes later, he walked out with a very drunk Maggie in his arms. "You take her home," he said, handing me her car keys. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked him, ignoring his previous request. "NO."

I snatched the keys out of his hand and stomped over to Maggie's car. Jacob placed Maggie in the passenger's side. "Take her home and then you go home," his voice still shaking with rage. I shook my head. "I'm spending the night over there, tonight," I told him. "Let me rephrase that; Go home tonight."

"No, Jacob! You can't just tell me what to do! You're not the fucking boss of me!" I yelled at him. "Trouble in paradise?" Onorato taunted from my window. Jacob growled at him. "You see? What the fuck is going on?" I asked again.

Onorato looked at Jacob. "You mean, she doesn't know?" Jacob shook his head. "Why haven't you told her?" "It's none of your fucking business, leech!" I looked between the two. "Told me what? What haven't you told me?!" I asked. They completely ignored me.

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" Onorato asked him. "It's none of your business! Stay out of it!" Jacob glared at Onorato and he started shaking violently again.

"Whatever, Jacob. You want to talk to me, you know where to find me." I said, starting the ignition. "At home," Jacob confirmed. I rolled my eyes at him.

I drove Maggie home like I was ORDERED. It was a difficult task. Maggie was dead weight and I was by no means a body builder. I left her on the couch downstairs because there was absolutely no way that I'd be able to haul her up the stairs.

I realized that I had no way to get home and I mentally cursed Jacob. His secrets were getting out of hand. I shrugged it off and went upstairs to get Maggie's covers. I made a pallet on the floor next to Maggie's couch.

The pallet honestly didn't have a purpose. There was no way that I'd be able to get any sleep after what just happened. I was so pissed and confused. How was I supposed to respond to all of this? I had more questions and no answers. Why was Onorato talking about human blood? Who were the children of the moon? Why did Jacob smell bad to Onorato?

I stared up at Maggie's ceiling and let everything put itself together. There was only one conclusion to all of this; Jacob and Onorato were on bath salts.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I rolled my eyes. There was only one person that it could be. I wasn't going to answer that call. I let it continue to ring until it finally stopped. Jacob was going to be even madder at me, but I didn't care. I was officially mad at him too.

My phone vibrated again and I answered it.

_**What?!**_

_You're not home._

_**I had no way to get there!**_

_You could've used Maggie's car._

_**That's called stealing, Jacob. I'm not a thief.**_

Jacob started speaking Quileute but I knew that he was cursing.

_I'm on my way._

_**No! Stay away from me Black. I'm not going to have anything to do with you until you kick your habit.**_

_My what?_

_**You heard me! I don't fraternize with addicts.**_

I hung up the phone and laid back down on Maggie's floor. I looked at her and saw that my argument with Jacob hadn't woken her. I'm sure that there were few things in the world that could wake her.

I continued to stare at Maggie's ceiling. It was the only way that I didn't think about Jacob or Onorato or their drugs.

When I was nearly sleeping, my phone vibrated again. It was a text message from Jacob.

_Come outside. I need to talk to you._

I stood up from off of Maggie's floor and tip-toed to the door, hoping not to wake her parents. I opened it to find a shirtless Jacob, a scowl present on his face. He grabbed me by my upper arm and he hauled me to his Rabbit.

"What the hell, Jake? Let me go! I can walk by myself," I yelled. Jacob ignored me. He put me in the passenger's seat and ran to the driver's side. I couldn't help but remember that the last time Jake and I were in his Rabbit, we were happy. Now, we were tense and Jacob was nearly flying towards my house, impatient for me to be out of his presence.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked him quietly. He didn't answer. He was giving me the silent treatment. "C'mon Jacob. What? Do you want me to apologize for being a teenager and going to a party? Okay! I'm sorry that I was trying to have a good time!" I fumed. He still didn't respond.

"Fine! You don't want to talk to me? Great! Then I'm not going to talk to you either!" I turned away from him and I suddenly couldn't wait to get home either. Being around Jacob when he was like this was no fun.

When we pulled up to the house, I cursed Jacob to Hades. Amber and Nate were standing outside, arms crossed over their chests, and scowls marring their faces. I could've died. Jacob snitched. I gave him a glare but he didn't even look at me. He kept his eyes forward and his jaw clenched.

I stepped out of his car and slammed the door with all of my might. I stomped towards my house. Yep, I was screwed.

So, needless to say, I was grounded. No phone, no TV, no iPod, and no fun. The only thing that I was allowed to do was go to school and Figure Skating. I had to fight for Figure Skating. Amber still didn't want me to go, but I persuaded her to allow me to.

Also needless to say, I wasn't talking to Jacob. I didn't have my phone to talk to him and he made no way to come over here. Not like I wanted to see him anyway. This was all of his fault. Not to mention that I was more confused than ever.

I went to school on Monday and Tuesday hoping to see Onorato, but he was nowhere to be found. I figured that if Jacob wasn't going to tell me what was going on, then Onorato would. However, I guess everyone was avoiding me.

However, everything took a turn for the better on Wednesday. Onorato decided to show his face.

I was sitting with Maggie at lunch when she spotted him. "Uh, I'm so a dumbass! I got so wasted that he probably thinks I'm a weirdo," she complained. I looked up to see that he was looking back at me. He gave me a small smirk and started walking over to our table.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! How do I look? Do I smell okay? Do you think that he's into me?" I ignored Maggie's questions and kept my gaze on Onorato's approaching form. He walked like a lion stalking its prey. He was on a mission.

"Hello, Maggie!" he purred. Maggie could've died at that moment and vowed that she had fulfilling life. I laughed and handed Maggie a napkin. "Get the drool off of your chin, honey." She slapped my hand away and I only laughed harder.

"Do you mind if I steal Melissa for a few moments? I promise to bring her back in perfect condition," his accent sounding thicker than it usually did. Maggie nodded her head slowly, still smiling at Onorato like an idiot.

I followed Onorato out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Somewhere more private," he told me, not even giving me a backwards glance.

"Every time I go somewhere private with you, something bad happens," I told him, still following behind him. He laughed. "Do you want to know what's going on or not?" I nodded my head quickly and continued following him.

"Well, then keep up and come on." He was leading me to the forest behind Forks High. I hope he wasn't lying to Maggie about me being returned to her in perfect condition.

We stopped walking and Onorato turned around to face me. "What's going on?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He looked behind me and I followed his gaze. Behind me stood a horse-sized russet wolf. It was the wolf in my dreams.

"Holy Mackerel!" Onorato raised an eyebrow at me. "Mackerel? No, it's a wolf!" I chose to ignore his obvious ignorance of the term and continued to stare at my dream wolf.

I wasn't afraid. I should've been afraid but I wasn't. I took a step towards the wolf and Onorato snatched me back. "Be careful," he warned. The wolf growled at him and Onorato laughed. "Just show her your true form already."

I can't even describe it. It was like, one second he was a wolf, and the next, he wasn't. He was a human. Not just any human. He was Jacob Black.

"What the fuck?!" I backed up towards Onorato. "How did you-?" Jacob took a deep breath. "It's obvious that I have a lot of explaining to do," he said, running a hand through his hair. I looked down and saw that Jacob was completely nude. I turned around quickly and looked up at the sky. "Oh shit!" he cursed.

Onorato laughed and I kept my gaze on the sky. I'd never seen Jacob naked before. I couldn't complain though. The guy was a freaking Adonis.

Jacob just morphed from a wolf to a human. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to think? My best friend was a monster.

The conversation about the werewolves started playing in my mind. "You're a fucking werewolf?" I screamed, turning back around to face him. He was pulling his pants up and was giving me a sympathetic look. "Melissa, listen, i-,"

I turned around to face Onorato. "How the hell did you know about this? What the fuck are you?" Onorato put a hand to his chest. "I'm a vampire," he stated. I felt my face paling. I backed away from him and ran into Jacob's chest.

"Melissa, you've got to relax," Jacob told me, grabbing my shoulders. "How long has this been going on?" I asked him. "For a while. Maybe four years. Around that long."

Jacob was a werewolf when I first met him and this was the first time that I was hearing about this.

"Explain yourself."

**Woah! A lot happened in that chapter didn't it? So, finally Jacob tells her. Well, Onorato and Jacob tell her. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I'm just sort of writing this as I go along. It makes it more fun that way.**

**Please Review! Also, I must advise that you check out Paul's Ballerina, Seth's Baby Doll, and Embry's Oak! They're my other stories. They're also awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 3

"Can we talk about this at my house?" Jacob asked, obviously nervous. I didn't care. I needed some answers immediately. I just found out that the man that I've been in love with for four years was a werewolf. I also found out that the new kid at my school was a vampire. I didn't have time to wait to go somewhere else. I wanted answers now.

"Black, you'd better start explaining yourself," I said, a scowl etched on my face. Jacob took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a really long story," he explained, trying to deter me from listening to it. It didn't work.

I sat down on the forest floor and waited patiently for him to begin his story. Jacob looked down at me, his discomfort coming off of him in waves. Onorato looked slightly amused.

"I don't know where to start," he complained. My glare only deepened. Jacob wasn't going to chicken out of this. I wouldn't let him. I needed to know what was going on. How long had the lies been going on?

"Well, you know how my tribe descended from wolves?" he asked. I nodded my head. I had heard this story plenty of times before. I just never realized that it was real.

"Well, yeah. Some of the people in the tribe kind of turns into spirit warriors, or werewolves, when there is a threat on the people of the land." I raised an eyebrow at him. "The threat is vampires. Whenever there are vampires around, the younger generation will have people that phase into wolves. They're the direct descendants of the original pack. Our only purpose is to kill them." He eyed Onorato, but Onorato didn't notice. His gaze was still focused on my reaction.

"I thought you guys needed a full moon or something?" I asked him. His eyes were still serious but he cracked a smile. "That's a myth. Just like silver. Doesn't do anything to us. Also, I'm more of a giant wolf than I am a half formed human dog thing." I nodded slowly, letting the information he just told me sink in.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I asked him. "What was I supposed to say? Hi, my name is Jacob and I turn into a giant wolf sometimes?"

"Anything's better than not telling me anything! God, Jacob! How could you keep this from me? I tell you everything!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes at me. "You didn't tell me about the party," he corrected. I gave him a dark smile. "Yeah, because that's so on the same level. A little teenage party and you turning into a giant wolf that fights off vampires. Yeah, totally connected."

"I have to tell you something else. I feel like you might be pissed off, but I need to tell this to you," Jacob said, his eyes piercing my soul. "What? Is Big Foot real too?" I asked him. He shook his head and took another deep breath. I thought about offering Jacob my inhaler. He was breathing so deeply, someone would think that he was having an asthma attack or something.

"I've told you the story about the third wife, right?" he asked me softly. I nearly had to strain to hear him. I nodded my head slowly. "The wife that sacrificed herself for the tribe right?" I asked for clarification. He nodded his head. "She was an imprint." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's an imprint?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

"When a wolf sees their soul mate, they imprint. Meaning, they fall in love instantly. It's like love at first sight but it's so much stronger than that. The wolf would be anything his imprint needed them to be. Brother, best friend, more than that, whatever they need." The more that Jacob explained himself to me, the more I wish that I could die. What was he trying to say?

"Have you imprinted on someone?" I asked him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. He gave me a saddened look, but nodded. "Yes." I felt myself shudder.

I felt arms wrap around me and I looked to see Onorato trying to console me. "Nice going. You've made her cry," Onorato snapped at Jacob. Jacob's mouth dropped and he looked like he wanted to say something but refrained. "I didn't try to make her cry, asshole!" he spat at him.

I tried to shove Onorato away from me, but he barely moved. "Who is she, Jacob? Is that why you don't love me? There's been someone else? For how long? Is she prettier than me, too? Did she know that you turned into a wolf?" I bombarded Jacob with all of these questions and he could barely keep up with me.

"What?" he asked me, a smile appearing on his face. "What's so funny? Who is she? She's Bella isn't she?" Jacob started laughing and Onorato joined him.

"You're my imprint. I do love you. Why would you think that I don't love you?" Jacob asked me, his eyes still bright with joy. I still sat on the ground with tears streaming down my face. Did Jacob just tell me that he loved me?

Onorato moved away from me and Jacob replaced him. He lifted me off of the ground and brushed the dirt off of my pants. I stared at him in disbelief. Jacob loved me? How did Jacob love me? Did he love me like a brother? I didn't love him like a brother. Unless, we were like in the deep south or something. Things I wanted to do with him, were highly inappropriate for a brother sister relationship.

"I don't know how I feel about all of this," I confessed. He looked sad but he nodded his head. "I'll give you all of the time you need to come to terms with things. About the imprinting thing, you're in total and complete control. You call the shots," he told me, pulling me into a hug. I felt all of the nervousness and worries escape my body the minute my chest was pulled up against Jacob's.

"I should be taking you back to class now," Onorato stated. I had almost forgotten that he was there. I nodded slowly. I broke my embrace with Jacob and gave him a small smile. "I'll talk to you later, Jake." He gave me a small smile back. I didn't know why I hadn't freaked out yet. I should've been screaming bloody murder or at least running for the hills. I was way too calm for my liking.

"I know how you feel," Onorato said out of the blue. I looked up at him. His eyes were now purple instead of red. I would have to ask him about that later on.

"How do you know how I feel? The boy you love is also a werewolf? The boy you love is destined to be with you but acts as if they don't know that you have boobs and a vagina?" Onorato gave a deep chuckle. "No. I was recently imprinted on as well." My jaw dropped. "I thought you were supposed to be mortal enemies with werewolves." He smiled. "She did, too. Things have become complicated."

Onorato walked into class after he vowed to continue to tell me everything that I needed to know because I wasn't on speaking terms with Jacob at the moment. I saw Maggie giving Onorato the googly eyes and I had to suppress my laughter. Poor Maggie didn't know that Onorato was technically spoken for.

I still had so many questions that needed to be answered. Who were the wolves? Why was I an imprint? Who else was on in the secret? I needed to know. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to know, but I definitely needed to know.

After class, I attempted to attack Onorato with all of my questions, however I was intercepted by Maggie. She pulled me to her side and started bombarding me with questions. "What did you and Onorato talk about? Did he say anything about me? Did he say anything about the party?" I stared at her and smiled. "We didn't talk about much. It was nothing; really. But, I have to tell you, he has a girlfriend. I'm really sorry, Mag."

I could see Maggie's face fall and mine did the same thing. She really had a crush on Onorato. "Believe me, it wouldn't have worked out dear. You're too lively for him, believe me," I tried to comfort her. "You think?" she asked me. "For sure, darling. You need someone who'd kiss your feet." She smiled at me again and I felt a little more accomplished.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked me. I shook my head, no. "I'm going to ride with Jacob. He'll be here to pick me up in a little while. No worries." She gave me a small smile and walked towards her car. I felt a little guilty after lying to her. I couldn't tell her the truth. She would've died if she'd known that I was riding with Onorato; especially after I just told her that he had a girlfriend. She'd jump to conclusions and I really didn't need any more drama.

"Are you ready to leave?" Onorato asked after Maggie pulled away. I looked at him and gulped. "Yeah." We walked up to Onorato's Mercedes and I got in on the passenger's side. Before I could buckle my seatbelt, Onorato was pulling out of the parking lot. This guy was a freaking speed demon.

"So, I expect that you have questions for me," he said while driving towards my house. I nodded my head. "I do." "Well, ask away." I took a deep breath. "What do you eat? Should I be afraid to be in an enclosed space with you?" Onorato laughed and I was starting to get used to the sound of his laughter.

"Well, I eat the blood of animals. You should probably be afraid to be in a enclosed space with me. Although I've been without human blood for five years, you still smell pretty tasty." "Sorry about that," I apologized. He laughed again. "You can hardly control it, Melissa. Don't apologize for things out of your control."

"Who imprinted on you?" I asked quietly. "Leah Clearwater." My jaw dropped again. "Leah Clearwater? As in, older sister to Seth Clearwater, Baby Doll's boyfriend? Leah Clearwater, as in, Kaitlyn's best friend?" He glared at the windshield and nodded his head. "She's really beautiful," I commented. "She's also very mean," Onorato replied.

"Who are the other wolves?" I asked him. "Well, I haven't met all of them, but I know of them. You have Jacob, he's the alpha, Sam, he's the beta, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady." I could feel my skin paling. Did he just name all of those people? I had KNOWN all of those people. Seth and Paul were dating my sisters! Did they know they were wolves too? I couldn't believe that I had known all of them and no one told me.

Onorato pulled up to my house and I forced a smile. "Thanks for taking me home and you know, spilling the beans and stuff." Onorato gave me a smile back and drove off. I turned towards my house and walked in.

I knew that Amber and Nate weren't home because their cars weren't outside. I was home alone; or so I thought. I went into the kitchen to fix myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and found Jacob sitting at my kitchen table. I stopped in my tracks and watched him watching me. First of all, how the hell did this guy get in?

"Jacob, I said that I needed time," I said tiredly. He looked at his watch and then looked back at me. "It's been 3 hours. That's enough time. More than enough." I rolled my eyes at him. "Jacob, I just learned that you were a werewolf. Not only that, but I'm your soul mate. It's kind of a lot to take in."

He stood up from his seat and walked towards me. "Believe me, I know that it's a lot to take in. I just, I need to be around you. I needed to see you." He enveloped me in a giant hug and I could feel my face heating up. "Why?" I asked him. "Why what?" "Why did you need to see me?"

He looked at me as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world. "Because I love you?" it sounded like a question. I looked up at him and wished that I could believe that he loved me back the same way that I loved him.

"Who else knows? Besides the wolves?" He looked at me and gave me a reluctant look. "You're not going to like it when I tell you," he confessed. I shrugged. I didn't care. I needed to know. "Well, only the imprints know. I mean, the imprints are the only humans that know besides the elders." I held his gaze. I knew the answer, I wanted to hear him say it though. "Who are the imprints?"

Jake loosened his grip on me and took a giant step away from me. "Well, Sam's imprint is Emily. You know Emily." I nodded my head. "Then, Jared's imprint is Kim. Embry's imprint is Christina. Leah's is that Leech. Collin's is Abigail. My imprint is you…" "What about Paul and Seth? Did they imprint?" I cut him off. He nodded slowly. "Paul imprinted on Kaitlyn and Seth imprinted on Baby Doll," he finally confessed. I felt a shiver go up my spine and I didn't know whether I wanted to scream or cry.

"So, my sisters knew, but I didn't?" I asked him. He nodded his head but started to explain himself. "I didn't know how you'd react to all of this. I didn't think you'd be able to handle it. I didn't want you to leave or hate me or something."

"You didn't even give me a chance, Jacob! That's the thing with us! You always treat me like I'm a little kid. I'm not a fucking kid, Jacob. I'm sixteen! Stop treating me like I'm six." With that, I marched away from him and headed up to my room. Screw the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I could hear Jacob following me, but I didn't care. I continued walking. He fucked up this time. Jacob grabbed my upper arm while I was walking up the stairs. "We need to talk about this." I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh, so now you want to talk about this?" "Don't walk away from me Melissa. I can't stand it. I'm not leaving until this whole thing is resolved."

"Do you want to know what's funny, Jacob? Every guy in Forks High has had at least one wet dream about me. I'm sure some of the janitors and teachers have to hide their boners sometimes. You are my "soulmate" and you honestly don't even notice me. You were the only guy that I've ever cared about. Genuinely cared about, Jacob. However, you've never even seen me that way. It's really kind of funny when you think about it."

I snatched my arm out of his grasp and continued to walk up the stairs. I couldn't hear Jacob coming up the stairs so I figured that he wasn't following me. Good, I didn't want to be around this guy for a second longer.

I walked into my room and slammed and locked the door. Jacob Black was officially enemy number one. I threw myself on the bed, expecting the tears that I had been holding in to overflow immediately. Before one tear could escape its tear duct my door was being slammed open.

"Jacob, what the fu-?" Before I could even get the question out, Jacob had lifted me off of my bed and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my knees weaken and turning into jello. All of the times that I imagined Jacob's lips against mine didn't compare to the reality. It was amazing beyond belief.

I moved my lips against his and he tangled his hand in my hair. "Mine. NO one else can have you. Ever. I've been fucking waiting for this for too fucking long," he mumbled against my lips. "J-Jake! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him as he moved towards my neck, biting and licking any piece of skin he could reach. "Afraid of rejection. Didn't know that you felt that way about me. Makes me so fucking happy. Love you so much." Jacob lifted me off of the floor.

He wrapped my thighs around his waist and pushed me up against the wall. I could feel my panties dampening and Jacob's erection prodding at my clothed center. "Love you, too, Jacob." He meshed his lips against mine once again and his tongue invaded my mouth. Our tongues wrestled and I could hear myself whimpering.

Jacob leaned his forehead against mine and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He confessed in a rough voice. I smiled at him. "It's okay." I kissed him again and let his hands roam over my body. "We can't do this right now," Jacob said, breaking my kiss. "What? Why?" He gave me a small smile and another kiss before answering. "Your sister's almost home."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Amber had to be a buzz kill. Jacob let me down and helped me readjust my clothes. I could see the lust in his eyes and I was sure that mine mimicked his. I loved this new Jacob. Honest Jacob was a keeper for sure.

We walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table, feigning innocence. "How could you tell that Amber was almost home?" I asked him. "I have super senses. We all do. Better eyesight, hearing, faster reflexes, faster in general. We're stronger than the average person… a lot stronger than the average person."

After Jacob finished his speech, the cutest nephew in the world came running into the kitchen with Amber right behind him. "Hello, Jacob. I didn't know you were here. I didn't see your car outside." Jacob smiled at her and shrugged. "It broke down. I have to fix it. I just had to make sure that Melissa was okay. She told me that she wasn't feeling well." Jacob was a freaking liar. I was happy that he was at that moment, however.

"Oh, okay. How do you feel, Melissa?" Amber asked me, putting her hand to my forehead. I faked a cough and shook my head. "I'm feeling a little like crap right now." "You go on upstairs and I'll bring you soup and stuff. Thanks for looking after her Jacob." I smiled at Jacob before I left. I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. I couldn't believe what had all happened in a matter of thirty minutes.

I stared at the ceiling until I heard a tapping at my window. I looked and saw that the sun had gone down. I must've fallen asleep at some point or something.

I walked over to the window and saw Jacob on the ground throwing pebbles. I rolled my eyes, but opened the window anyway. If we got caught, we were beyond screwed.

He jumped in my window and immediately pressed his lips to mine. "Impatient, are we?" I taunted him. I heard him give a small growl, but he didn't stop his assault on my lips. I was sure that by the time all of this was over, my lips would be swollen. "I'm the definition of patient," Jacob argued, pushing me on the bed.

I tugged my shirt off of me and thanked God that Jacob was shirtless. "I don't understand how you could think that I wasn't attracted to you," Jacob said before ripping my bra in two. He massaged my left breast with his hand and wrapped his lips around my right one. "You didn't act like you were," I commented in a breathy moan. Jacob chuckled before he switched breast.

I ran my hand through Jacob's short hair and held him to me. My back arched off of the bed and I could hear Jacob laughing at me.

Jacob reached for my pants and yanked them down. He threw them in the corner of my room and moved his lips back to mine. "The next time a guy hits on you or even pretends that they're interested in you, tell them you're fucking taken." "Y-yes! Whatever you want." Jacob could've literally asked me to sprout wings and fly out of my window and I would've done my damnest to do just that.

Jacob moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. "I love you, Melissa." "I love you too, Jacob." "I always have," he confessed before moving down my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. "Melissa, I want you to look at me while I do this to you, okay?" I nodded my head slowly, still not fully understanding what he was about to do.

He pulled my panties away from my body and continued to keep his eyes locked with mine. I watched him as he lowered his face to my dripping wet center. He licked me and I almost died. I tried to suppress my moans but it was no use. Thank god that Amber's room was on the other side of the house.

Jacob's eyes were dark and clouded with lust and I was a wriggly mess under him. He wrapped his mouth around my clit and I could hear my breath hitch. He moved a finger to my center and stuffed his finger into me. My back arched off of the bed again and Jacob moved his arm to hold me down.

"Keep looking at me, Melissa," he ordered. I nodded my head and watched as he continued to eat me out. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge. Jacob's fingers probing my entrance, his tongue flicking across my clit, and the look in Jacob's eyes as he did all of this was enough to rush me towards my climax.

I came and I came hard. I had never had an orgasm before, but I realized why everyone wanted one so badly. That was the bee's knees.

After I came down from my high, Jacob moved back up to my face and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue and I could feel myself getting turned on again. "I have to go," he whispered. I stared at him in disbelief. He was going to give me the best night of my life and then he was going to leave? "What about you?" I asked him, gesturing to his erection. "Don't worry about it. This was about you."

"But, why do you have to go?" I asked him. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "I have to patrol. There's been a vampire that's been playing around on the boundary." I pouted and Jacob kissed me again.

"Can I at least help you get rid of your problem?" I asked him, desperate to touch him again. He shook his head. "No time. I'm already late. I had to come back and see you." I gave him a small smile but I still felt pretty guilty. I had left him high and dry.

"Okay, well next time, you get your turn." "Whatever you want, baby." I kissed him again and he exited my window.

I stared up at the ceiling and continued to regulate my breathing. I pinched my arm to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I winced in pain and smiled to myself. Nope; this was definitely reality.

I closed my eyes and let myself replay the events that had taken place only minutes ago. Jacob's hands all over my body and his lips covering just as much skin. It was amazing. Better than anything that I could've imagined.

I thought and relived the entire scene until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Jacob picked me up for school. He gave me a breathtaking kiss and told me that he loved me before I got out of his car. His car that, might I add, never had anything wrong with it.

I walked into the halls of Forks High and felt a little more confident that I did the day before. I was already confident, but now I was on cloud nine.

I couldn't wait to tell Maggie everything that had transpired between Jake and I. As I made my way towards her, I felt a cold hand grab my arm. I looked up to see Onorato. "You smell like a dog." "Wow, Onorato, you sure do know how to make a woman feel beautiful."

"Well, I try. I just wanted to remind you that all of this is a big secret. Meaning, the wolf pack, my coven, all of it is meant to be nonexistent in this world." It was a good thing that Onorato reminded me. I almost told Maggie everything about what had happened. That would've been bad.

"Right." Onorato smiled down at me. "So, I'm guessing that you and Jacob are back on speaking terms." I smiled up at him. I couldn't believe that I was talking to my vampire friend about my relationship with my werewolf boyfriend. Only in my life.

"Well, yeah. I guess we are. It's better than talking though. We're dating… Speaking of dating, what's going on with you and Ms. Clearwater?" I asked, taking the attention off of me. He made a funny face, but he couldn't explain himself. We were in class and there were too many onlookers.

During lunch, Maggie and I talked about this new guy that had caught her eye. Apparently, he was Mike Newton's brother. I didn't know whether to tell her about Mike's rapist tendencies. I didn't want to rain on her parade twice in two days. "Mike tried to rape my sister once." And today's forecast, you can expect heavy showers in Forks.

Maggie grew silent and started talking about this new band that she was into. You couldn't keep Maggie down for too long. That was something that I absolutely loved about her.

After school, Onorato and I were standing in the parking lot waiting for Jacob to pick me up for Skating practice. "She's beautiful," Onorato commented. "I feel like my heart beats when I look at her. I don't know how I feel about that."

I smiled at him. "You should talk to her about it." "That's just it. She won't talk to me. Apparently she's trying to break the imprint."

**Woah! That's what I call a bit of citrus. Weren't expecting that were you. Well, you got it.**

**How do you like the story so far? Is it going in the right direction? I have so many plans for this couple. Who do you like best? Melissa, Kaitlyn, Samantha, or Christina? Review and let me know!**

**Also, I'm going to write three more stories in this series… Quil, Leah, and Collin. Tell me which one you think I should write first. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 4

I looked up at Onorato with a shocked facial expression. I didn't know that that could happen. I thought that imprints were supposed to be a permanent thing. I started to panic. If there was a way for imprints to be broken, did that mean that I was in danger of Jacob breaking his?

"I thought that imprints were soul mates," I complained in a whiny voice. Onorato chuckled. "Don't worry Melissa. You're in no danger of having your imprint broken. The thing is, is that Leah believes that vampires don't have souls, therefore we can't be soul mates." I felt really bad for Onorato but very happy that I would be able to stay with Jacob.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked him, honestly very curious. He shrugged. "What am I supposed to do? She wants nothing to do with me. I'm not going to force myself on her." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you like her?"

"She's very attractive, if that's what you mean. I don't want to pursue a relationship any more than she does. She smells funny and she's really bitter. She's not even my type," Onorato explained. "Well, what's your type?" "Vampire." I giggled. "Well she's definitely not that," I agreed.

"Still, maybe there is something I can do," I thought out loud. "What do you think that you can do?" Onorato asked, a perfect eyebrow raised. I shrugged. I didn't really know what I could do. I knew I had to do something. I was extremely happy being with Jacob and I had only learned about all of this stuff a day prior. I wanted Onorato to be happy. I definitely wanted Leah to be happy too.

While I was thinking of a plan, Jacob's Rabbit pulled up to the student parking lot. I could feel my face threatening to split in half from the smile on my face. Jacob smiled back at me.

"I'll leave you two to continue staring and smiling at each other like idiots," Onorato mumbled walking off in a random direction. I didn't care. Jacob was here which meant that everything was right in the world.

"Hello, Beautiful," he greeted. "Hey, yourself," I responded while slipping into his car. We both leaned into each other to give each other a soft kiss. I could feel myself blush. As much as I fantasized about all of this, I still wasn't used to all of this affection from him. A few days ago, I was begging for his attention and nearly throwing myself at him trying to get him to notice me as something other than a little sister. Now that he was actually reciprocating my feelings, I wasn't completely sure how to react. Were we moving too fast? Was this just a phase? What if he got bored with me? Would he be getting bored of me?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, noticing how my eyebrows were furrowed. I turned my gaze to his and forced a smile. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about stuff." He didn't look convinced. "What kind of stuff?"

I shrugged. "Stuff that you wouldn't be interested in, believe me. You know, stupid High School stuff. Very boring." Jacob was driving so he wasn't really able to look at my facial expressions. I was happy for that. If he could, he would've seen right through my bullshit.

Jacob nodded his head, but I knew that he wasn't going to give up. If anything, Jacob was beyond persistent.

"So, how was the garage?" I asked him, trying to take the spotlight off of me. It worked. He started talking about car parts and engines and other stuff that I really didn't care about.

I talked to him about school; or at least whatever I could remember about school. My head was too far in the clouds all day to pay attention to what was going on. All I could think about was Jacob and the actions of the previous night. God, I was such a pervert. Who wouldn't think about Jacob Black going down on them?

We pulled up to my house and I noticed that neither Amber's nor Nate's car was here. I looked at Jacob expectantly, but I was still pretty unsure of myself. "Are you coming in?" I asked him. I wanted as much alone time with Jacob as I could get my hands on.

He ran a hand through his short hair and I noticed how his muscles flexed. "If you want me to." I nodded my head quickly. "Believe me, I really want you to." He gave me a smile and got out of the car. I quickly followed.

I nearly skipped towards my front door. I was so excited. I already admitted to myself that I was a pervert. I wanted to put my hands on Jacob and I wanted his hands on me. I wanted to feel his lips, his chest, his beyond-six-pack stomach… other things.

We walked in my house. Well, Jacob walked; I more or less sashayed. I may have moved my hips a little more than necessary, hoping to catch Jacob's eye.

"Do you have food? I'm starving!" The smirk that I had carefully placed on my face had fallen. Leave it to Jacob to completely ruin my attempt at being sexy because he was hungry.

"Umm, we have leftovers, I think," I stated awkwardly. Jacob passed me and sped walked into the kitchen. I glared at the spot that Jacob was just at. I wanted some Werewolf lovin, Dammit.

I walked into the kitchen and found Jacob rummaging through my fridge. He was pulling out random containers and placing them on the countertops. "I haven't eaten for almost three hours," he mumbled to himself. "Are you hungry?" he asked without even looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to tell him 'Wow! I didn't know that you remembered that I existed, fat ass!' But instead, I said, "No."

"Sure?" he asked, putting a container filled with some unknown food in the microwave. I nodded. "I'm pretty sure, Jacob," I snapped. I didn't want to eat food. I wanted to eat Jacob's face and he was getting in the middle of that.

"You okay?" he asked, a mouth full of dinner rolls. I felt my glare melt away from my face, I smile in its place. Jacob was too cute for his own good. "Yeah, I'm fine Jake."

Jacob sat at the table and started inhaling his food. Jacob's appetite never ceases to amaze me. Before, I wouldn't be able to sit and eat while Jacob was eating. I'd be so repulsed and disgusted that my stomach wouldn't allow me to eat. Now, I didn't care. It didn't bother me as much.

"So, you're really good friends with Onorato, huh?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? Are you jealous?" I teased. He scoffed. "Why would I be jealous?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm close friends with the school's sexiest kid." Jacob snorted a laugh. "If that guy wants to keep all of his limbs he'll keep his hands to himself. Besides, Leah imprinted on him. I wouldn't be the only wolf thirsty for vamp-blood if he touched you."

That reminded me, I needed to talk to Jacob about Leah.

"Yeah, Onorato told me that Leah imprinted on him. How's she doing?" Jacob rolled her eyes. "She's Leah." Jacob didn't need to say more. Onorato told me how reluctant Leah was to the whole imprinting thing. After her break-up with Sam, Leah wasn't really one for dating. I wonder if this had anything to do with the whole werewolf thing.

"Onorato looked sad today," I explained. "He's dead. He should be sad," Jacob deadpanned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Maybe we should help Onorato and Leah get together," I suggested, a bright smile on my face. "I doubt that that would work, Melissa." I rose an eyebrow. "Why?" "Because Leah doesn't want us getting involved in her love life. It's best to let her figure things out for herself." I pouted. I really wanted to play matchmaker.

"Besides, we have our own love life to focus on," he said smirking at me. I could feel myself blush. "Yeah, now that you're done stuffing your face, you want to focus on our love life." I complained. "How romantic would it have been if we were making out and my stomach rumbled?" he challenged. He had a point. Still…

"I'm pretty mad at you, Black. You'd better think of something to make it up to me," I teased. He smirked back at me from across the table and I could feel my insides melting. Why did Jacob have to be so damn attractive?

"I do believe that we have some unfinished business to attend to," he teased back, standing up from the table. I raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I feigned ignorance but Jacob could see right through me.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" He picked me up from my seat at the table and started running towards the stairs. I could barely speak. All I could do was squeal and giggle. "Jacob!"

He continued towards my room and tossed me lightly on the bed. Before I had time to recover from the unexpected fall, he covered my body with his. His lips attacked mine in a furious kiss and I could feel myself moving with him.

"Jake, are we moving too fast?" I asked without thinking. He looked down at me, lust clouding his eyes. "Do you think we're moving too fast? Should we stop?" NO! For the love of God, NO! I shook my head. "I was just worried that you might think that I was a whore for moving so quickly with you," I confessed, burying my face in my hands.

He pried my hands away from my face and peppered it with kisses. "I don't consider you a whore. I never have. I never will. Look, I've loved you for a while. I've been in love with you for a while too. The thing is, is that I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you. We could slow down. We probably should."

I really didn't want to slow down. It felt good to be with Jacob in this way. It felt good to know that Jacob could even be attracted to me in that way. True, it all felt amazing, but I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't ready to be so intimate with him. I mean, I didn't regret what had happened last night, I just felt like my life was moving too quickly.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him. His eyebrows rose. "I thought this was already established," he commented kissing the corner of my lips. "We need to make it official."

"How do we make it official?" he asked, raising to his elbows. I shrugged. "I want to tell Amber and Nate about us." He smirked down at me. "You have a death wish, huh?" I shook my head and giggled. "Big scary werewolf goes out and kills century old vampires but is afraid to talk to my older sister?" "Your older sister I don't have a problem with. Your OLDEST sister I might be a little apprehensive with."

"Admit it Jacob. You're chicken." He nodded his head. "I'm chicken shit." He pressed his lips to mine and I could feel the world around me disappearing. When Jacob's lips touched mine it was like I was suffocating in him.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him to take control of the kiss completely. Jacob buried his hand in my hair while the other hand was touching my waist. I let my hands touch Jacob's chest, memorizing the muscles there.

"Your sister is almost here," he breathed, breaking away from me. Damn Amber and her bad timing. I was breathing really hard and my lips were swollen so I knew that it was obvious that I had just been making out. I nodded my head and got off of the bed. "She'll freak if she sees you upstairs in my room with no one here," I stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs.

"Especially now since I'm your boyfriend," Jacob breathed against my neck. I rolled my eyes and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Look, Black, Amber's very fragile. You have to break these things to her gently. She's used to me being the baby and she probably won't accept the fact that I don't think that boys still have cooties."

Jacob smiled at me and gave me a fake salute. "Got it. Gently." I nodded at him and waited for Amber to enter the house. I swear, Jacob's super hearing was an awesome thing. We would've still been upstairs making out if he didn't hear her a mile away.

Amber stepped in the house and Jacob and I were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Or I was pretending to. I couldn't really focus on the TV with Jacob being sexy two inches away from me.

"Hey, guys! What you doing?" she greeted, my nephew asleep in her arms. The kid was almost as big as Samantha and Amber still felt the need to carry him around. That kid needed to start paying rent, he was so big.

"Melissa and I are dating," Jacob said blankly. My eyes were as huge as saucers. I glared at him and elbowed him as hard as I could in the rib. It hurt me more than I would've liked and Jacob didn't even flinch, but I think I got my point across. "Gentle? That's your definition of gentle?!" I nearly yelled. He shrugged. "I'm not too good with gentle," he admitted.

"You're dating? Since when?" Amber asked, her motherly side showing. I shrugged. "Since yesterday?" It sounded more like a question. "Well, okay." Wait, did she just say okay? "Okay?" I asked, not believing that she would actually be okay with it.

She shrugged. "I always knew that Jacob had a little crush on you. It's no big deal. He's nineteen. You're sixteen. Seems okay to me. As long as you guys don't do anything stupid. I trust Jacob."

That was a lot easier than I expected it to be. I glanced at Jacob and he had a smug smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, this time you were right." "I'm always right." I rolled my eyes again and he pulled me closer to him.

"This weekend, we're having a bonfire. You should come," he whispered. I shook my head. "My sisters are coming into town." He smiled at me. "Yeah, I know. They're coming. You're in on the secret so you get to come too." I smiled back at him. "Wow, so now I'm part of the cool kids club?" He nodded his head. "You were always in the club, you just didn't realize it."

"Does Onorato get to come?" I asked him. His smile instantly faltered and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why would he be there? He's not allowed to come onto LaPush land." I shrugged. "He's an imprint. He has just as much right to be there as I do." He shook his head. "It's different." "How?"

He leaned down towards me to whisper in my ear. Amber wasn't in the room but this was a really big secret and I guess he didn't want to chance anything.

"Are you planning on going around LaPush and drinking the blood of innocent people?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. "Neither is Onorato," I defended. "C'mon Melissa! Understand that-," "No, Jacob! Onorato is a vegetarian. He's a good guy. Just like the Cullens, right? He would never do anything to hurt someone. Maybe in the past, but not now. Besides, how is he going to win Leah's heart if he can't even step on the territory?"

Jacob ran a hand down his face in frustration. I knew that I was winning this argument. I was making some really valid points. However, Jacob was the alpha, what he said went.

"You don't know that something might go wrong. He steps out of line, we have to kill him, and Leah is left without an imprint," Jake argued back. "He goes to my school. You don't know what happens those eight hours during school. He could get hungry, decide that I look tasty, you kill him, and Leah is left without an imprint." Jacob eyed me and I only smiled back at him. "You should become a lawyer."

"So does that mean Onorato can come?" "It means that you should apply for scholarships. You're smart enough to get them." I glared at him and he chuckled. "Let me think about it. He might not even want to go. Things didn't go so well the last time that he and Leah saw each other."

"Still, think about it, okay?" I asked softly. He nodded his head. "I'll think about it, I promise." He kissed me on the forehead and nuzzled my hair. "What do I smell like?" I asked randomly.

I knew that he had a heightened sense of smell. I needed to know if I smelled good to him. "You smell like apples." I smiled to myself. "I love apples." "Me too. You taste like apples too." He kissed me on the lips and I felt myself melt again.

Things were just moving from small pecks to lingering kisses when Jacob pulled away from me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What gives?" I asked. He nodded towards the hallway and Amber turned the corner. Jacob's ears save the day, once again.

"Nate is bringing home Chinese food. Are you staying for dinner, Jacob?" Jacob quickly nodded his head. She smiled at him. "Of course you are. I don't even know why I ask anymore." She pulled out her cell and called who I assumed was Nate. She had to let him know that he would have to get enough food to feed Jacob.

"One day, Nate is going to just flip his lid and force you to pay for the food," I teased him. He smiled sheepishly at me.

A few hours later, we had all eaten and I was walking Jacob to his car. "Things had gone better than I expected," he said out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? That was only Amber. Wait until you introduce yourself to my father." Jacob looked a little less relaxed. Jacob knew the stories about my father and Seth and Paul. He wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"I can take him," he said with false confidence. "I bet you can. Fair warning, my Dad's aim with his gun has only gotten better over the years." He leaned down to give me a kiss. "I'll heal."

I kissed him back. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded. "Of course."

Jacob got in his too small car and pulled away towards LaPush. Yeah, things were going perfectly.

The next day after school, I was waiting outside for Jacob to pick me up. For some odd reason, it felt colder than it usually did. I needed Jacob to keep me warm nowadays.

I wrapped my arms around myself, willing the cold to leave me, but it didn't help much. "Need a jacket?" I turned around to see Onorato. I smiled up at him and shook my head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He chuckled but pulled an extra jacket out of his book bag anyway. "If you don't put this on, you'll end up being as cold as me."

I took the jacket from him and placed it on my arms. "So, ready to go?" he asked me. I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" "You mean Jacob didn't tell you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

Onorato pulled his cell out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons, and showed it to me.

_Vampires close by. Can't pick up Melissa. Keep her safe and away from Forks._

"So, let me get this straight. Jacob asked a vampire to watch over me while he goes off and fights other vampires. You're okay with that?" I asked him. I mean, I never got around to asking Onorato his opinion on the wolves. He said once before that they smelled funny and it was obvious that Jacob wasn't his favorite person. But, hey, the guy was willing to do him a favor, like baby-sit me.

He shrugged. "As for the wolves killing my kind, I'm indifferent. The vampires that they're killing were murderers. If it protects innocent people from being bitten into, then I don't have qualms about it."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't know how I felt about that. "Weren't you one of those murderers?" "Were. As in past tense. I'm not anymore. Besides, it's not like I didn't try to persuade my kind to my diet. Believe it or not, most of us aren't willing to become vegetarians." I smiled at that. I understood. A few years back, I tried the whole vegetarian thing. Didn't exactly work like I had planned.

Onorato started walking towards the edge of the parking lot and I followed closely behind him. "So, what are we going to do while you baby-sit me? I suggest we do each other's nails and have a tea party. Perhaps you'll just send me upstairs while you invite your girlfriend for a make-out session. Fair warning, don't do that. I'll tell Jacob if you do. Then you'll be fired," I teased.

Onorato smiled at me. "You're weird. Number one, I'm not letting you within 50 feet of me if you intend on painting anything on me. Number two, I don't drink tea. Number three, I don't have a girlfriend. The closest thing I've got is Leah and the chances of her coming over to make out with me are greater than the chance that I'll let you put nail polish on me. Last but not least, Jacob doesn't scare me. That's not going to stop me from supplying you with drugs and alcohol."

Onorato stopped in front of a sleek BMW and opened the passenger door. "Get in." I could feel my eyes widening. He had to be kidding me. "This is your car?" I asked, in disbelief. He nodded and shrugged as if it weren't such a big deal. "Yeah. Why?" "Because it's a freaking BMW, that's why!" Onorato smiled. "Please enter the vehicle, Ms. Wilson." I hopped in before he could take back the offer.

He walked over to the driver's side of the sexy car. "I don't understand why you act like you've never seen a BMW. Your parents are pretty wealthy. This should be the norm for you." I shrugged. "It probably would be if I lived with my parents. I live with an elementary school teacher and a firefighter. We have an SUV."

"Do you want to drive it?" he asked me, a small smirk on his face. "Your car?" He nodded. "I don't know how to drive at all. I would kill this sexy beast and myself." He shrugged. "I'll teach you." "You will? Right now!?" I could feel my eyes glowing with excitement.

He shook his head. "Not right now. If you don't remember, there's a group of vampires running around thirsting for human blood. Knowing my luck as of late, it just seems like a very bad idea. Some other time. Why hasn't Jacob taught you yet? Aren't cars his thing?"

I glared into space. "Jake's too much of a pussy to let me drive. The last time we tried, he kept panicking. He thought that I was going to kill him or something." Onorato chuckled. "Well, seeing as I'm already dead, you don't have to worry about killing me."

I glared at Onorato. "You're not dead." He nodded his head. "But actually, I kind of am. I don't have a heartbeat, pulse, or blood. Those things are kind of necessary for any living creature." I rolled my eyes. "Well, how can I be here sitting and talking with you if you're dead?" Onorato laughed again. "Well, maybe you're the strange one. Can't blame me, I'm just the dead guy."

"I don't like thinking of you as dead. It makes me sad." He gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"If you could actually die, would you?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I can die. I've thought about it for a while, but I never followed through with it. I hated myself for a long time. I was tired of existing and not getting any sustenance. I had family and friends and people that I cared for, but I had no purpose. I live my life in the dark. That's not a life at all. I'm literally dead in nearly aspect of my existence."

"Why do you think that you couldn't follow through? Just asking. I'm very happy that you didn't, by the way." He gave me a soft smile. "Well, my "brother" thinks that it has something to do with Leah." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, yeah? Do tell!" He rolled his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now, you're never going to let me rest with the whole "Leah thing"." I smiled at him. "You're the one who said it, not me."

"Well, Adam, my "brother" I guess you could say, suggests that, since Leah and I are "soul mates", my soul wouldn't let me do it. Leah is, in his theory, my only reason for living." I could feel my lips pulling down at the corners. "You don't believe that?" He gave a dry chuckle. "How am I supposed to? I've lived a very long time without even knowing that she existed. Meeting her has had very little effect on my life."

I suddenly noticed that we were still driving. I was in a closed space with a vampire and he was taking me god knew were. It was so easy to forget that Onorato was a vampire, even if we were talking about him being a vampire.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" "Nervous?" he teased. I shook my head. "Curious." "I'm taking you to my house." "Okay." "Onorato took his eyes off of the road to stare at me in disbelief for a few seconds. "Okay? You're pretty calm about this." "I'm pretty confident that you won't hurt me, Onorato."

"How can you be so sure?" I shrugged. "I just know." He rolled his eyes. "You're a teenage girl. You're not exactly the best judge of character." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Will your family be home?" I asked him. He nodded. "They won't hurt you, if that's what you're worried about." I shook my head. "I wasn't. You wouldn't let them hurt me. You're too much of a softie." He gave me an incredulous look and then burst into laughter again. "I suppose you're right."

"They've already met Leah?" I asked softly. He stiffened in his seat and then visibly relaxed. "Yes. They met her when we made the treaty. That's when I met her as well."

"I'm guessing things didn't go well." He shook his head. "Sarah, my "sister", isn't fond of her. She thinks that she curses too much. My "brother" was too enthralled with the idea of me being bonded to someone to notice much about her."

"Why was he so surprised?" I asked.

Onorato gave a small smile. "I'm not really known for long-lasting relationships." I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a slut." "Precisely."

I couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling up. I snorted out a laugh which only made me laugh louder and harder. Onorato looked offended, but I couldn't help myself. It was just too funny.

"What's so funny?" he asked. "I can't see you as a womanizer," I confessed. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'll have you know that a lot of people actually consider me to be attractive," he defended. I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes and shook my head. "That's not why I don't believe you. Like I said, you're too much of a nice guy to be an asshole."

Onorato laughed at that. "I have no idea why you think I'm a nice guy. If anyone that I know heard you say that, they'd think you were partaking in recreational drugs." I shrugged. "People change." "That they do."

"So, how did you meet your "family"? Were you always together?" Onorato shook his head. "Well, Adam and I were part of the Volturi guard. We'd been friends for many, many years. Adam fell in love with Sarah, turned her, and ever since then we haven't been able to get rid of her. When I decided to leave the Volturi, Adam and Sarah followed."

When Onorato stopped talking about his family, I realized that we were at the Cullen's mansion. I remembered Onorato saying something about being friends with the Cullens. I also remembered him saying something staying at their place while they were away at Alaska.

A tall, muscular, blonde man stood outside with his arms crossed, and a tall red-headed female with a short hair cut stood next to him. I presumed they were Adam and Sarah. I would've been intimidated if they weren't smiling at me.

"Sure they won't kill me?" I whispered to Onorato. He smiled. "Unless someone can kill someone else from excitement, I think you'll be fine."

**Don't murder me. I'm sorry. It's been a while. I've just been so super duper busy! But hey, look how long the chapter is. That's my apology to you. Accept it please!**

**How did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next? Let me hear your thoughts! Review!**

**Reviews will get a treat. I'm going to write a reverse gender Twilight and I will give reviews a sneak peak of the story. It's going to be awe-some. So… review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin this story, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the families in Newtown. My heart goes out to you.**

**Okay. I know that I'm garbage. It's been a while since I updated. I'm on break now, so I'll be able to update much more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a false Christmas Tree.**

Chapter 5

"Hello! You must be Melissa. It's very nice to meet you," the woman who I presumed to be Sarah said walking up to me and shook my hand. I nodded quickly. "And you must be Sarah. Very nice to meet you."

After Sarah released my hand, Adam grabbed it. "Hi, Melissa! You're the one with the big wolf right?" I giggled. I didn't mind being known as the girl that was with the big wolf. I nodded. "That's me." "How can you stand being around him? He smells like wet garbage." I laughed at that. "He smells fine to me."

"We should probably go inside. Melissa can actually feel the cold," Onorato noted. I silently thanked him. It was really freaking cold out here. Adam and Sarah walked past Onorato and I and into the forest.

"Where are you guys going?" Onorato asked. Adam responded to him in what sounded like Italian. Sarah gave me a sad smile before both of them continued walking into the trees.

I figured that Adam spoke in Italian because he didn't want me to know what they were talking about. It made me feel kind of crappy. Did they not like me? I knew they didn't like Leah. Maybe they didn't like me because I liked Leah. Maybe they weren't fond of Jacob. Had I insulted them in some way?

"Don't worry, Melissa." I looked at Onorato. "How did you know-," "It's obvious. I mean, I would worry about the same thing if I were in your position." Onorato led me to the mansion and I thanked God that the heat was on.

"Why did they leave?" Onorato gave me a very serious look. "Adam and Sarah are newer to this diet than I am. They don't trust themselves within closed spaces with a human without having fed first. I hope you understand."

I nodded. I didn't understand from personal experience, but I could understand somewhat. Like me being in a chocolate factory times 10.

"Will they be coming back?" I asked Onorato. He nodded. "They just want to make sure that there are no accidents here." I smiled at that. No accidents would be a very good thing.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Onorato asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have human food?" He laughed and shook his head. "We have water. From the faucet." I laughed at that. I didn't think that they would have anything extravagant.

"What would you do if someone comes to visit you and you have no human food?" "Who would visit?" I pointed to myself. Obviously. Onorato rolled his eyes and laughed. "I thought you meant someone important," he teased. I slapped his arm in mock annoyance. It hurt more than I would like to admit, but I didn't flinch.

"Well, what about if Leah wants to come over." Onorato's smile faded from his face and I felt suddenly bad for bringing it back up. "I doubt she'll be coming over here anytime soon." I shrugged. "You don't know that. It's going to be difficult for her to stay away from you. Leah's just stubborn as hell. She'll come to her senses. He gave me a questioning look that I only returned with a smile.

"So, Mr. House Host, I'm starving. I need something more than just water. What are you gonna do about it?" I asked him. He looked around him as if the answer was going to fall from the sky.

"Uh, I could order food or something. You can do that right? I've heard of other people doing that- ordering food." I reached up on my tippy toes and patted Onorato on his head. "Yes, Onorato. That's possible. Silly vampires and their lack of knowledge." He gave me a playful glare. "I can speak 17 languages." "Great! You can use your English speaking skills to call Pizza Hut and order me a pepperoni pizza." I handed him my phone and he stared at it in confusion.

"What's the number?" he asked. "It's in my contacts." "You have the local pizza place saved in your contacts? How often do you call them?" I shrugged. "Jacob is a fatass." He shook his head in disapproval. "Americans." I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same thing.

He called the number and I watched him. "Hello. I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza." LARGE? He gave the pizza guy the address and I waited for him to hang up. "I'm not going to be able to eat a large pizza by myself!" I nearly hollered at him. He gave me a bored expression and shrugged. "I'd rather have too much than not enough." Fair enough.

"Do you guys have a TV?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded. "What? A few vampires can't watch TV too?" I shook my head. "It's not that, it's just that you're old. I figured that you'd be more into knitting sweaters and complaining about your joints hurting you and stuff."

Onorato's face dropped into a small frown and I couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling in my chest. "I'll have you know, I've taken down hundreds of vampires. I may be old, but I can still kick ass." "With what? Your cane?" I teased. Onorato glared at me and crossed his chest with his arms. He was pouting like a seven year old girl.

I patted him on his arm and tried to hide my laugher. "I'm sorry. I totally believe you Onorato. You're not old. You're young. And strong. I'm sorry." "Thank you," Onorato said, his frown fading away. "How old were you before you were bitten?" I asked him. "I can't really remember," he confessed. "Back in my day, we didn't keep such good score of that type of thing. In fact, I don't even remember my birthday. I must've been in my Twenties."

"So young?" I asked in astonishment. "What? I look old?" he asked me, touching his face. I laughed at him and shook my head. "No, it's just sad that you're frozen at that age forever." Onorato gave me a sad smile. "Melissa, people die every day, many of them not making it to their twenties."

"It's still very sad." Onorato shrugged. "It's the nature of things. There are many things that I don't like in this world that I can do nothing about. I try not to dwell on them. If I do, it would make me depressed. Me being depressed is not going to help or save anyone. The same with you."

Onorato made a lot of sense, but it still was very difficult. There were children dying all over the planet and there wasn't much that I could do about that.

Before I could say anything else, the door opened. "We're back!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Sarah and Adam only two feet behind me. I gripped my chest in surprise. Fucking vampire speed.

"Sorry to scare you," Adam said in his booming voice. I gave him a weak smile. "We're just really excited to have a human in the house," Sarah explained. "Well, it's good to be here?" it sounded like more of a question than it sounded like a confession.

"Pizza's here!" Adam announced before walking out of the living room. "This is slightly awkward," Sarah complained after Adam was gone. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. "It's only awkward because you and Adam are awkward. You two make everything awkward."Onorato to the rescue.

"That's true," Adam said, entering the kitchen holding the boxes of pizza. "This doesn't even smell remotely appetizing," Adam commented, holding the box as far away from his face as he could. It smelled delicious to me. It must suck to be a vampire and not be able to eat pizza whenever you wanted to.

"Well, hand the box over and I'll show you just how un-appetizing it will be," I told him. Adam gave me a broad smile and handed me the boxes of pizza. I walked over to the kitchen table and didn't even bother getting a plate. I opened up the first box and inhaled the cheesy goodness that was Pizza Hut before taking a slice. I don't think that I even chewed the first slice.

No one was talking until I was on my fourth slice. "You're absolutely right. That was very un-appetizing," Onorato noted. "But impressive," Adam complimented. "Thanks," I said proudly. "You should see how much my boyfriend can eat." Adam sat down at the table across from me. "One time, I ate three moose and one bear while I was in Alaska." I rolled my eyes. "My boyfriend is BANNED from every buffet in the Olympic Peninsula," I countered. "I ate an entire colony. Ever heard of Roanoke?" I swallowed my pizza and started to choke.

"Nice going, Adam. The girl comes over and you kill her without even touching her," Sarah said handing me a glass of water. I smiled up at her and downed the clear liquid, thankful that I could actually breathe.

"Sorry, Melissa. I didn't mean to make you choke… or scare you. We've never had a human here before so it's kind of hard to remember what's proper and what's improper to say," Adam explained. I held a hand up. "It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't be so sensitive. I mean, that's what vampires do, right? Drink blood."

"Yes," Onorato answered. "However, we're not inclined to take out an entire colony are we Adam?" Onorato glared at Adam and Adam nodded his head quickly. "Right. Now we're more inclined to take out a herd of cows."

I smiled at that. "Cows are good. I like cows." Sarah looked at me warily as I ate my sixth slice of pizza. "How can you eat so much and not gain any weight? It's been my knowledge that the more that humans eat the more weight they gain." I shrugged. To be honest, I was pretty happy that I didn't gain weight. My mom was a sort of health freak. She would've flipped out if I gained weight. I didn't care. It didn't matter to me, it was just easier to play hide and seek when you were skinny enough to hide behind a flag pole.

"I don't know. A fast metabolism I guess. It'll slow down eventually. Until then," I took a huge bite of my crust. "I'll eat all the pizza that I want."

Onorato rolled his eyes. "I guess it was a good thing that I ordered two pizzas." I shook my head. "I may be a pig, but I'm not going to be able to eat two large pizzas. I can damn well try, but I doubt it."

After I was completely stuffed, I walked back into the living room. Everyone was watching TV, but they didn't really seem to be watching it. They looked more like statues. It was like they were having a "who can sit still the longest" contest. And it was a three-way tie.

I plopped down on the couch next to Onorato. He barely noticed my presence. The TV was on Judge Judy so I knew for sure that they couldn't be watching it. I grabbed the remote and turned to "How I Met Your Mother." Suddenly, I had the eyes of three very angry vampires on me. "We were watching that." I quickly changed the TV back to Judy before I got the snot knocked out of me. Or the blood.

After a few episodes of Judge Judy and I was nearly bored to tears, my phone started to ring. I quickly answered.

_**Hello?**_

_Hi._

_**Oh my god! Jacob! Are you okay?**_

_Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine now. I'm outside. _

I looked at Onorato who heard the whole conversation. Damn vampire hearing. I got off of the couch and he followed behind me. I opened the front door and ran into Jacob's arms. He enveloped me in his bear hug and I've never felt better.

I hit him on the arm as hard as I could without injuring myself too badly. "Why did you hit me?" Jacob asked. It didn't hurt him, but he could tell that I was upset with him. "You scared the hell out of me!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. Honest, it wasn't something that we couldn't handle. I knew that if I told you, you'd freak out and panic and then I'd be too worried about you panicking, so I told Onorato." It made sense, but I was still upset.

"Next time, tell me. I don't like not knowing when you're putting your life on the line." Jacob rolled his eyes. "We're not fragile. We're made to take out bloodsuckers."

Onorato cleared his throat and Jacob finally noticed his presence. "What? Do you prefer leech?" Jacob asked in a snide tone. "How would you like it if I punched those teeth down your mongrel throat you sorry waste of-," "Okay. This stops now," I interrupted. Onorato and Jacob simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Jacob, you should be thanking Onorato for taking me here and protecting me. And Onorato, you should be thanking Jacob for allowing you to come on the reservation for the bonfire," I scolded. Onorato and Jacob both raised an eyebrow. You know, for people that couldn't exactly stand each other, they were a lot alike.

"Who said anything about me going to a reservation? I didn't agree to that." "Yeah. And I didn't exactly offer. I was only thinking about it." I smiled sweetly at both of them. "Onorato is going and that is that. I don't care what you two say; he's going and you're both going to like it."

"Woah! Melissa just told you two!" I heard Sarah scream from the living room. I smiled triumphantly. "Now, Onorato, do you need directions on how to get there, or do you want me to draw you a map?" Onorato glared at the ground. "I know how to get there." "Good. Come on, Jacob. I'd like to go home and change out of these clothes. I'm going to see Billy and I want to look good for him."

I pulled Jacob towards the rabbit and waved at Onorato who still stood in the doorway. I opened the passenger door and slid into Jacob's car. Jacob was silent until we got to my house.

No one was home so I just unlocked the door with my keys. The minute the door was closed, Jacob had me pushed up against it. His hands were up my shirt and his tongue was down my throat immediately.

When Jacob finally stopped kissing me so I could breathe, I looked up at him questioningly. "What's this all about?" I whispered, still short of breath. "It's so fucking hot to see you taking charge," he stated before kissing me on my neck. I held his head to me and let him continue to kiss and bite on my neck. "Do you? Well, I can be even bossier," I taunted, trying to make my voice stay even.

Jacob growled before moving his lips back to mine. "Wait, Jacob," I ordered, pulling away from him. "I'd really like to get to the bonfire. Can we not do this right now?" Jacob pulled away from me and started pouting. "When?" I laughed at him. "When I'm not in danger of looking like a hussy in front of your dad. My neck is probably already marked up. It's a good thing that it's cold outside. I'm gonna wear a turtleneck."

Jacob pulled me away from the door and led me up the stairs. I rummaged through my dressers until I found something suitable to wear. "I don't see what's wrong with what you're wearing now," he commented. "You look fine." I rolled my eyes. "You don't know anything, Jacob. I've already been seen in this outfit today. I have to wear something nicer than this."

I held up a pair of skinny jeans that I knew for a fact made my ass look fantastic and a cute off white sweater. "What do you think about this?" I asked Jacob. He shrugged. "Looks great." I rolled my eyes. "You're no help."

"How can you expect me to help you pick out clothes when I really don't want you wearing clothes at all? Besides, what happened to the turtleneck?" I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, I don't own a turtleneck. Now get out so I can change," I ordered. He pouted cutely and I wanted to kiss him. "I don't get to watch the show?" I shook my head. "For some odd reason, I don't think you can stick to only watching me. So you have to go. "He stood up off of my bed and walked out of my room.

I quickly changed and met Jacob downstairs. He was of course rummaging through the fridge. "Ready to go?" I asked him. He got his face out of the refrigerator and nodded. "Does Amber know where you'll be?" he asked me. I told him "yes" and we headed out towards the res.

When we got there, there weren't many people there. Billy and Old Quil were there along with Embry, Christina, and Brady. I greeted Billy and Old Quil first.

"Well, it's about time that Jacob told you. Welcome Melissa," Billy said with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him. "Thanks, Billy. Yeah. Jacob took his time telling me I suppose." "You stick up for him too much," Old Quil stated. "He was too chicken." Jacob came to my side and smiled down at me. "Stop badmouthing me in front of my girlfriend."

"Well, it's about damn time you told her what was going on." I turned around to see Sam and Emily along with their two year old son, Chase. "Shut the hell up, Sam. I just didn't want to scare her." "Good excuse, Black. You're just chicken," Emily stated. I laughed and hugged Jacob. This bonfire wouldn't be so bad.

**Okay! So next chapter will be all about the bonfire. There will be Leah/Onorato stuff going on. AND the twins will be back. Yay! I have no idea how this is going to go, so why don't you give me some suggestions?**

**I love to read reviews and I haven't been very good with replying back to them. THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! EXPECT A SWEET PM BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I ROLL! **

**Review Review REVIEW! Dagnabbit. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I did drive today without killing everyone within a five mile radius. And they said that twitchy people can't operate heavy machinery. Pah.**

Chapter 6

Jacob and I sat at the bonfire as more people started to show up. Quil and Stephanie, Collin and Abigail, and Sue Clearwater. I stood up and gave Sue a hug. "You knew about this too?" I asked quietly. She laughed and smiled at me. "Like anyone can hide a secret from Sue Clearwater." She was right. If anyone could start their own detective agency it was Sue Clearwater.

"Sue's part of the council, so she kind of has to know everything," Jacob explained. "Right," Sue continued. "After Harry died, I had to fill his shoes pretty quickly. I got a quick demonstration of what was going on and a crash course in werewolf history." I nodded my head in understanding. "That must've sucked. She rolled her eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

"Is Leah going to be here?" I asked her, looking around for the she wolf and not finding her amongst the growing crowd of people. Sue nodded her head. "She better damn well be." I smiled. Good. I didn't know if having Onorato and her so close to each other would be a bad thing, but I was willing to take that chance. Besides, what could go wrong?

"Melissa!" I turned around to see Kaitlyn running towards me. I held my arms out to catch her. "Kaitlyn!" She hugged and kissed me all over my face. "I missed you. God, it's about freaking time that Jacob told you." Jacob rolled his eyes for what felt like the seventeenth time. I smiled back at her. "How's UDub?" She shrugged. "You know, it's not that bad. College is a cake walk." "Speak for yourself. College is hard as hell," Paul spoke, walking up behind Kaitlyn. He wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn's waist.

"Maybe that's just because you're stupid," Quil hollered from across the fire. "Ataera? Are you looking for an ass kicking in front of your girlfriend?" Kaitlyn quickly kissed Paul on the lips. "You're passing all of your classes. That's all that matters." Paul smiled into the kiss and hugged her tighter. It became very awkward to just stand there.

"Get a room!" Jacob scolded, escorting me away from Paul and Kaitlyn. We sat down on a piece of driftwood close to the fire. I leaned into his side and soaked up some more warmth from him. "Do you think that Onorato will show up?" Jacob kissed me on the forehead. "I honestly don't know. I told him that he'd have to come alone. He might not want to be around a pack full of werewolves by himself. Especially, considering that most of us don't like him. It'd be like walking into the lion's den, but worse."

"No one's going to hurt him right, Jacob?" I questioned. He shook his head. "No one lay a paw on him. He will probably get made fun of him and cursed out, but no one's going to initiate a fight. At least, if they know what's good for them. Motherfuckers will run doubles until their legs come off." I smiled at that. I'd hate for something bad to happen to Onorato.

Jacob looked up and I followed his gaze. Leah came from the edge of the forest and I smiled. Kaitlyn spotted her too apparently because she tackled her into another hug. Despite all of the years and all of the shit they'd been through, they were still the best of friends. I couldn't hear them, but I assumed that Jacob could.

"When are we going to hear the legends?" I asked Jacob. "Soon," he whispered in my ear. "Be patient." I pouted. I didn't want to be patient. He leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Always so eager."

"Okay, that's just gross. I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that Black, but if I catch you kissing my sister like that again, I'll get my metal bat. You know I will." I turned around to see my sister, Samantha, walking up with her boyfriend Seth. Seth was a few years younger than Samantha, but she didn't care. He was nineteen and she and Kaitlyn, being twins, were both 21. Kaitlyn, Paul, and Samantha were Juniors at UDub. Seth was 19 and was a sophomore.

"She's not going to do anything, Jacob," Seth said honestly, ignoring the glare that Baby Doll shot his way. Jacob shook his head and laughed. "I should hope not. All I did was kiss her. You guys were supposed to be coming in hours ago. What took you two so long?" Baby Doll actually blushed and Seth gave a hug Cheshire Cat smile.

"EWW! Gross! Just, disgusting!" I said, realizing what they had been doing. Baby Doll stood there awkwardly. "Oh, look! It's Embry and Christina. We'd better go say "hi."" With that, she pulled Seth away to the other side of the bonfire.

Jacob and I laughed at their discomfort. I knew that Seth and my sister were probably getting laid while they were away at college. I just didn't want to know anything about it.

"How could you tell that they were doing that?" Jacob smiled at me. "I'll tell you later."

A few minutes after that, Billy called everyone to attention. He was about to tell the stories of the tribe. I'd heard them from Jacob countless times, but I'd never heard them from Billy, his father. We all formed a huge circle and listened intently to the stories and histories of Jacob's people as the spewed from Billy's mouth.

Suddenly, a few growls were heard throughout the pack. "Calm down. No one better phase," Jacob threatened. "I can't believe that you invited him here," Leah hollered. "Did everyone else know that he was supposed to be here?" Everyone was silent for a few seconds. "This is a fucking setup."

A few seconds later, Onorato came out of the forest line that Leah had come from not too long before him. "Well, Leah, you're excitement to see me is a little overwhelming. I'm going to have to ask you to tone it down." Onorato didn't look very happy about being there any more than Leah was about seeing him there.

"Why are you here?" Leah asked, venom laced with every word. Onorato looked at me and I felt very guilty about putting everyone in this awkward situation. "I invited him." Leah looked at me, her eyes glaring. "Why?" "Because he's an imprint. He has just as much reason to be here as I do. As Baby Doll does. As Emily does." Leah rolled her eyes and I felt ten times worse.

"He's a bloodsucker!" Jared nearly yelled. "No shit, Sherlock," I heard Paul mutter. "Jacob, what were you thinking?" Embry asked, sounding pissed that I invited a vampire too. Jacob smiled and shrugged. "Melissa had a point. He's an imprint." "Yeah, but he's a vampire!" Jared repeated. Quil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we noticed."

"I can just leave," Onorato volunteered. He was very uncomfortable being in this position and I honestly couldn't blame him. "No," Kaitlyn said firmly. "You should be able to stay. If you have to leave, then I'm leaving too." Leah looked torn and upset. She wanted Kaitlyn to stay because she was her best friend, but she didn't want Onorato to stay.

"Your eyes aren't red. You're good in my book," Baby Doll volunteered. I knew that if anyone would feel the same way that I felt about Onorato, it would be Samantha. Some of her closest friends were vampires. She didn't care what species someone was as long as they had good personalities.

Leah turned her glare to the ground and sat down on the piece of driftwood that her mother sat on. I could feel the tension in the air and my guilt thickened along with it.

I looked up to Onorato and patted the area next to me. I could feel Jacob tense beside me, but I ignored him, continuing to smile at my friend. Onorato reluctantly moved towards me and sat. "I'm really sorry about everything," I whispered. He gave a dry chuckle. "I came here expecting much worse. I'd be surprised if I were welcomed with open arms."

I gave him a sad smile. I felt really bad about the whole situation. I really wanted him to be with Leah but Leah was way too stubborn to just go ahead and admit her feelings. Onorato wasn't much better.

"Thank you for standing up for me Jacob," Onorato told him. Jacob's expression was shocked for a second before he covered it up with the stoic face that he used whenever he was talking to Onorato. "Don't worry about it."

"Who are all of these people?" Onorato asked, looking around the bonfire. Most people were looking at him warily, looking at him accusingly, or curiously. I stood up quickly and grabbed his hand. I thought I heard Jacob growl, but like I always did, I ignored him. "You've got to meet my sisters!"

Onorato got up and let me lead him to Baby Doll. She stood up smiling and held her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Samantha. Everyone calls me Baby Doll." Onorato smiled and shook her hand gently. "I've heard about you. You're friends with the Cullens. They're very fond of you." Baby Doll smiled at that.

Seth stood up shook Onorato's hand too. "I'm Seth. Leah's brother." Onorato's face was slightly startled but Seth started to laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. Can't speak for anyone else, but I'm not gonna do anything… unless you give me a reason to. That won't happen right? Because if you hurt my sister in any way, I will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb. I will have someone put you back together and then I'll do it all over it again." Okay. I knew that Seth was protective of Leah, but I didn't realize how much.

Onorato slowly nodded his head. "Noted." "Good," Seth concluded. "It was very nice to meet you in person," Baby Doll said sweetly. I led Onorato away from Baby Doll and towards Kaitlyn, who was sitting on the other side of the bonfire. I smiled up at Onorato's worried face. "Don't believe what you just witnessed. Seth is actually the nice one. Baby Doll's the bitch. Oh, and we're going to meet Kaitlyn. Her wolf is Paul. He's kind of an asshole."

When we reached Paul and Kaitlyn, Paul looked up at me and glared. "I'm an asshole, huh?" I shrugged and smiled at him. "Paul, Kaitlyn, this is-," "We know who he is," they said simultaneously. "We've heard a lot about you," Paul grimaced. "How could we not? It's not every day that a wolf imprints on a vampire," Kaitlyn explained. "You'll have to forgive me. This whole experience is really new to me," Onorato whispered.

"That's understandable," Kaitlyn sympathized. "Just know that if you hurt Leah, I will be the one to set you on fire." Onorato gave an obviously fake smile. "I've gotten the message. Don't hurt Leah. Got it." "Good," Kaitlyn said, nodding her head with finality.

I pulled Onorato away. "Did you want to meet anyone else?" I asked him. He shook his head quickly. "No. I think being threatened twice in five minutes is more than enough." I stood up on my tip-toes and tried my best to whisper lowly enough that no one could hear. "Are you going to talk to Leah?" He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "I don't think that that would go very well. I should probably go."

I gave him a small smile. I didn't want him to go and it felt like he had only just gotten here, but I understood. He was here longer than he was comfortable with. Everyone was on edge and I didn't like being the center of attention. Before I could say goodbye, I saw a shiver go up Onorato's spine. Leah was on her way over to us. I looked at Onorato and saw his face in a slight scowl. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Leah asked him. I quickly pushed him towards her and walked away from them. Onorato shot me a small glare and I smiled brightly at him and continued to walk towards Jacob.

I sat down on the piece of driftwood next to Jacob. He smiled at me softly and leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. "So, you finally remember me?" he teased. I nuzzled up into his side, nearly crawling into his lap. "I never forgot you. I just had to make Onorato feel a little bit more comfortable, ya know?" I tried to explain. He rolled his eyes but didn't press the issue any further. I figured that Jacob might've been a little bit jealous, so I climbed into his lap. "You have my full attention. Happy?" He smiled up at me. "Almost." I pressed my lips to his for a few slow passing seconds. "Now?" He nodded before pressing his lips to mine again.

"Okay, break it up." I removed my lips from Jacob's to see a smiling Emily. I smiled up at her even though I could hear Jacob grumbling. "How may I help you, Mrs. Uley?" her cheeks were tinged with a red hue and her smile widened. "I just wanted to steal you for a few minutes. You're an "official" imprint now, so we get to talk and dish and gossip." I got ready to leave Jacob's lap but I felt his arms tighten around me. I looked at him in confusion. "I'll give her to you in a few minutes, Emily." Emily smiled at us again before she walked away from us.

I looked at Jacob with what I hoped was an annoyed face. What gives? "What gives?" I asked him. He pressed his lisp to mine and I felt my annoyed face melting away. "Onorato had you and now Emily wants you. I want you more than anyone and you keep leaving me. Just a few more minutes okay?" I nodded my head slowly and let Jacob kiss me for the next few minutes.

"Oh my god!" Jacob stopped the trail that he was making on my neck and looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "What happened?" "Your dad is right over there and we're making out right over here." Jacob laughed and nuzzled my neck. "He doesn't care." I tried to move away from him but he only tightened his grip. "Well, I do." Jacob rolled his eyes at me. "First, my dad's eyesight is really bad. Like, really fucking bad. He can barely see what's going on two feet in front of him. He's not going to be able to see us making out all the way over here. And second, my dad really doesn't give a shit. At all. He's just happy that I finally told you. I could probably do much worse than what I'm doing right now and he either wouldn't notice or not care. We're fine."

I wasn't satisfied. I mean, come on, that was Jacob's DAD! If my dad were even within a mile of Jacob and I while we were making out, he'd know and freak the hell out. I couldn't understand how anyone could be okay with seeing their son sucking the face of his girlfriend in front of them. It just didn't make any kind of sense.

I bit my lip, still kind of wary about continuing to make out with him. He knew that I was still not buying that crap so he finally let me get off of his lap to go to Emily. I smiled at him as I walked towards the group of girls on the other side of the fire.

After I talked with them for what felt like hours, I noticed that the bonfire had dwindled considerably. Leah and Onorato hadn't come back yet and I worried, but I didn't want to interfere. I knew that Onorato would never do anything to hurt Leah. I was more worried that Leah might've hurt her.

Before Jacob took me back home, we had to clean up the trash that people left behind and put out the fire and all that jazz. "I don't get why we have to clean up everyone else's shit. You're a fucking werewolf for fuck's safe," Christina, Embry's imprint, complained. "We're protectors. We protect the land," Sam explained. "From vamps and litterbugs," Seth added. I laughed and continued to pick up paper plates and plastic cups out of the sand and put them into plastic bags. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap themselves around me.

"You ready to get out of here?" Jacob whispered softly in my ear. I absolutely wanted to be alone with Jacob, but I wasn't going to seem easy… I was easy where Jacob was concerned, but I didn't want to SEEM easy. "Aren't we supposed to be helping them clean up?" I asked coyly. "We're almost done. They can manage without us. They won't even notice that we're gone." I turned around in his arms to look up at him without having to be uncomfortable. "If you're sure that we won't be missed."He quickly pulled me towards the edge of the beach where the forest started. "Hey! Where the actual fuck are you two going? We're not done!" I heard Quil shouting. "Fuck you, Quil!" Jacob yelled back, not faltering in his steps and continuing on his way towards the rabbit.

When we got there, he pushed me up against the side of it. Before I could make fun of how tall he was and how small his little clown car looked compared to him, his lips were on mine in a bruising and rough kiss. "I've been waiting so long for that," he mumbled against me. I smiled into his kiss and dished the kiss back at him with just as much rigor.

**Happy New Year's Eve! Or Happy New Years! Depending on where you are! Anyway, I love my readers and I hope you have an awesome, yet safe, night!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jacob," I moaned, as he nipped and kissed my neck. I ran my fingers down his toned back and tried to memorize every muscle, every inch of skin that covered it. Jacob's hands were up my shirt, inching towards my breast. I had told Jacob that I didn't want to move too fast, but I was arguing with myself, whether or not I wanted to go back on my previous thoughts. His hands were sinful.

"Jacob, baby, I have to get home," I whispered. It was true. If I got home too late, Amber would worry. Not to mention that if Samantha and Kaitlyn got home before I did, Jacob would be a dead wolfman.

"I know," Jacob whispered in my ear before kissing me behind my neck. I whimpered a sound that I had never made before and felt my eyes roll for a millisecond. This was the sweetest torture ever.

Jacob pulled his body away from mine and I pouted at the loss of body heat. Jacob gave me a victorious smile before opening the passenger door to his Rabbit. I climbed in and took deep and slow breaths. I had to calm my heart rate down. I knew that Jacob would've been able to hear it even if he didn't have super werewolf hearing. I didn't want to chance my sisters being able to hear it as well. They still saw me as a baby. They weren't ready to know about the semi-existent sex life that Jacob and I had.

Jacob climbed into the driver's seat and continued to smirk as he drove me home. When Jacob pulled up to my house, I saw Kaitlyn's car out front. I mentally cursed myself. Jacob and I were supposed to beat them here because we left before they did. Well, we left the bonfire. We didn't exactly leave. We got a little sidetracked. I knew I'd be bombarded with questions the minute I stepped into the house.

Jacob swung the driver's door open and was opening my door before I had time to unbuckle my seat belt. He grabbed my hand in his and I could feel myself blushing again. Little things like that were enough to make my face turn a light shade of red. When we got to my front door, Jacob turned towards me.

"I'm really glad that you went to the bonfire tonight." I smiled up at him. "Me too." "I'm really happy that I don't have to hide from you anymore." I stood up on my tippy toes, my eyes locked on his. "Me too." "You know what makes me really happy?" he whispered, leaning towards me. "Hmmm?" He bit my lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. I moaned softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me completely against his body.

Jacob pulled away from my lips and nipped at the skin behind my ear. "I love that you accept me. That you're not afraid of me. That you love me, even though you know that I'm a monster." I pressed my lips against his, my heart swelling with such love that I was almost overwhelmed. Of course I accepted Jacob. I couldn't picture my life without him. Jacob's been my life for a while and I wasn't going to let some stupid inherited gene get between us. Of course I was scared, but not of him. I was scared for him. I loved him. I didn't want anything to happen to him; ever.

My front door swung open and I quickly pulled away from Jacob. "Okay, that's enough you two. You've been out here for like ten minutes. We want our sister back, Jacob," Baby Doll teased, her arms crossed across her chest. Kaitlyn and Baby Doll were in their pajamas and standing in the doorway with identical smirks on their faces. I felt my face heat up again. So embarrassing.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jacob asked me. I turned my attention back to Jacob and bit my lip softly. I nodded my head and Jacob leaned down to press another kiss to my lips. Before either of my sisters could complain about my goodnight kiss, Jacob was walking towards his car. We waved to him as he drove back towards LaPush.

I turned towards my sisters and saw that their smirks were still on their faces. I rolled my eyes and pushed past them, walking into my house. "Jake and Melissa, sitting in a tree," they teased simultaneously. "Shut up," I whispered. I couldn't fight the smile that was on my face though.

I walked into the living room and saw that it was transformed into a slumber party. Our sleeping bags were on the living room floor and popcorn, candy, and pizza was on the table. Mean Girls was paused on the TV screen and One Direction was blasting from the iHome. Yeah. Seemed legit.

"I'm just glad that Black finally decided to tell you," Baby Doll commented. "Yeah, it was getting more and more difficult to keep it quiet," Kaitlyn agreed. I laughed as I plopped down on the floor, laying across a random sleeping bag. "I'm surprised that Kaitlyn didn't spill the beans." Kaitlyn gasped in shock. "I can keep a secret," she defended. Baby Doll and I rolled our eyes. "Bullshit," Baby Doll said. "Yes I can!" Kaitlyn argued. "I never told Mom about the time that you-," "Amber's going to come down in thirty minutes," Baby Doll cut Kaitlyn off. "So we'll get all of the wolf talk out of the way before she comes down here."

I clapped my hands excitedly. All four of us would be sleeping together. We hadn't done this in such a long time. After Kaitlyn and Baby Doll left for college, Amber and I missed them terribly. We felt empty. Spending some quality sister time was just the thing to make this day perfect.

"So, when did you decide to become best friends with a vampire?" Baby Doll asked. Yep, it was going to be a long night.

**Okay. So, I know I've been gone for a while. But I've been updating my other stories and knew that this had to be next! Don't kill me. Blame College. I do.**

**I'll TRY my best to be better about updating. **

**Always remember to Review and Favorite and Follow and all that Jazz! Also, don't forget to read my other stories: "Seth's Baby Doll", "Paul's Ballerina", and "Embry's Oak". **

**Much love, Darlings! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I told Kaitlyn and Samantha about Onorato. I told them how he saved me at that party that I probably shouldn't have been at. After glaring at me for a few minutes and nagging me about my poor life choices, they let me continue.

"Ever since then, we've hung out in school. I mean, he's a really nice guy. Even though he doesn't exactly think so. His family is really nice too. They're not exactly used to being around humans yet, but they're getting better," I explained. Baby Doll and Kaitlyn both gasped. "You mean, you've met his family?" Kaitlyn asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah. What's the big deal?" Kaitlyn's eyebrows knitted together. "What's the big deal? The big deal is that they're not used to humans yet and you're testing their limits, Melissa." I rolled my eyes at Kaitlyn. Leave it to her to overreact.

"They've been "vegetarians" for as long as Onorato has." Kaitlyn's scowl never wavered. "That's not very comforting." "You're worrying over nothing, Kaitlyn. Besides, Jacob wouldn't have suggested me going over there if he thought that I would've been turned into stew." Kaitlyn huffed and crossed her arms. "Just be careful, okay. You always have to be careful not to cut yourself or bleed or anything. The smallest hint of blood can set them off, okay. Promise me you'll take care of yourself," Kaitlyn pleaded.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I promise." Kaitlyn finally relaxed and I smiled at her. I looked at Baby Doll who was still scowling. "C'mon Baby Doll, I already promised. What more do you want from me?" She shrugged. "I don't mind Onorato because I know that he's imprinted to Leah. I just, I don't really like that they were in the Volturi."

"Well, they can't go back in time and change that. Besides, they did the right thing by leaving the Volturi," I defended. "I know all that, Melissa. Doesn't make me feel any better. I doubt that there will be much that you can say that will make me okay with that. I just really HATE the Volturi. Nothing against your friends; I just don't like it." I rolled my eyes at Baby Doll. There really was no pleasing her. She was just like my mom.

"So," Kaitlyn started, breaking the silence that had unknowingly loomed over us. "How is it being part of the secret? Did you freak out?" "I really wanted to be here when he told you. I wanted to see your reaction," Samantha commented. I laughed and shook my head at them. "I wouldn't say that I freaked out. I was more pissed that he had kept it from me. I wasn't weirded out so much about him being a wolf or Onorato being a vampire. I was more upset that he felt like he couldn't tell me. I gave him the silent treatment."

"How long did that last?" Baby Doll questioned. "Not very long," I confessed. They both laughed at me. "C'mon! How could I? He does this cute little puppy dog thing where he looks so sad. I couldn't resist it." Samantha and Kaitlyn nodded their head in agreement. "Been there, done that," they spoke simultaneously.

"I would ask if you were using your "imprinting powers" yet, but I can see that you are," Baby Doll teased. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Imprinting powers?" "Like, getting the guys to do whatever you want them to. Like, do something that they normally wouldn't want to. It's not exactly a "power", more like an ability and it only works on YOUR wolf. Which kind of sucks for the rest of us, because your wolf just so happens to be the Alpha."

I blushed. It was hard to remember that my Jacob was in charge of a pack of wolves. That he had so much power and voice was easy to forget when he was such a big cuddler. "I don't use any "imprinting powers"," I argued.

"Bullshit," Baby Doll said, stifling a laugh. "Name one time that I've done that! You wouldn't know. You don't even live here." Baby Doll broke out into her laughter. "I've only been here one day and I've seen you use it. The last time a vampire was on Quileute land was when the first wolves phased… centuries ago."

I could feel my eyes widen in shock. Had Jacob let him on the land because I requested it? Surely he would've done it, if I hadn't of pushed it. He was, after all, Leah's imprint. He wouldn't keep them apart would he?

"Saying that he ruffled some feathers would've been an understatement. Not only did he bring a vamp on the lands, but he also went against everyone's vote," Baby Doll explained before stuffing her mouth with popcorn. "Vote?" I questioned. "They voted on it? Who would vote against it?" "Well, for starters, this is the first time a vampire's been on their land for a long time. Not to mention that everyone has the same worries that Baby Doll and I have. Add that to the fact that he was coming to something as secretive as an elder bonfire, a lot of the wolves were pissed about it. Jared, Embry, Brady, Collin, Paul, Sam, Leah, basically everyone but Quil, Seth, and Jacob was against it. ALL of the elders were against it except Sue who just wants Leah to be happy," Kaitlyn explained.

My jaw dropped. I didn't know that I had made Jacob go against his pack. I felt a sudden rush of sorrow hit me like a ton of bricks. How hard must it have been for him to do that? And all because I wanted to? Had Jacob even wanted to? Was it my imprint power that had caused this? I was only trying to help two friends who were too stubborn to do anything themselves. I suggested it because I thought it would make people happy. I had to be more conscious of what I asked of Jacob. I wasn't only thinking of myself anymore. Having the heart of the Alpha gave me more power than I realized.

"Don't feel bad about it. I mean, we agree with you. We see what you're coming from. The imprints had your back on the whole thing," Baby Doll commented before gulping down some Root Beer. I sighed in relief. I still felt like I had to second guess everything that I suggested to Jacob, but knowing that, at least on this one, I had support, I felt a little better.

We could hear faint footsteps coming down the stairs. "Ready to get this party started?" Amber asked, her pajamas and teddy bear in hand. We all laughed and I cut the movie on. No more wolf talk tonight.

**Uh-oh? Melissa as the Alpha Female? WTF? What could go wrong? **

**What do you think about Onorato and Leah? Hmm? Good, Bad, Dgaf?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow and all that Jazz. Thanks for the reviews guys. Seriously, it means a lot! Love you guys more than skittles… almost… no. Skittles are amazing. But you're a close second.**

**Don't forget to read "Seth's Baby Doll", "Paul's Ballerina", and "Embry's Oak".**

**Lots o' Love! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Can you pass the syrup?" I asked Baby Doll. Instead of doing what I asked her to do, like a nice sister, she decided to use half of the bottle on her own stack of waffles. "Seriously?" I asked in agitation. She shrugged, as she passed me the bottle of delicious maple syrup. "I had to fill up every little square."

Amber laughed at her. "How the hell do you stay so small?" She shrugged and proceeded to cover her waffles in whip cream. I rolled my eyes at her, but couldn't help but smile. I really missed my sisters. It was good to have them back home for a little while.

Nate came downstairs looking like a zombie. "Good Morning, Nate!" Kaitlyn greeted. He grumbled in response and made his way over to the pot of coffee that Amber had prepared earlier that morning. It was no secret that Nate was not exactly a morning person. He sat down at the table and reached for the nearly empty bottle of syrup. Once he realized that it was almost empty, he looked at Baby Doll's plate. "Dammit Baby Doll! Every time!" We all laughed as Baby Doll blushed in embarrassment.

"So, what are you girls going to do today?" Amber asked. Kaitlyn shrugged and laughed. "I don't know. Maybe head down to LaPush?" Kaitlyn suggested. Baby Doll smiled and I couldn't help the blush that covered my face. "Sounds good to me." Nate rolled his eyes. He knew that girl talk was about to ensue. He grabbed his plate and his son and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I hope you're not planning on spending all of your time in LaPush," Amber pouted. Kaitlyn laughed. "Of course not." Amber rolled her eyes, totally not believing them. "I will never understand the pull LaPush has on you girls. First Baby Doll, then Kaitlyn, and then Melissa." Baby Doll laughed. "Must be something in the water."

"Well, I'm going to need you girls to fill up my canteen and bring some back for my baby boy," Amber gushed about my loving nephew. "HEY!" Nate hollered from the living room. He had to scream over the TV because it was up so loud, playing Spongebob, and if he even thought about cutting down the volume, his son would have his throat.

"My boy does NOT need any help getting ladies. He's got my genes," Nate boasted. Kaitlyn and I laughed as Amber rolled her eyes. "We'll be sure to fill up that canteen for you, Amber," Baby Doll teased. Amber held her head down and shook her head. The kitchen was filled with so much laughter and happiness. It was kind of difficult to think that at one point, I couldn't stand being in the same room with Samantha, and her with me. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Do you girls want a cup of coffee?" Amber asked, walking over to the coffee maker. "No thanks," Kaitlyn and I said simultaneously. "I've got to stay in shape or else I'll break the ice with my chunky thighs," I explained. Baby Doll rolled her eyes. "I'll take extra cream and sugar in mine. I don't give a damn about having chunky thighs." "Here, here!" Amber agreed. Kaitlyn smiled at me. "I'll make tea for us." "Sounds good!" I freaking loved tea.

After we all had our drinks, I decided to ask a question that had been nagging me in the back of my mind. I looked at Amber and took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Amber, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" Amber nearly choked on her coffee and Baby Doll laughed. At least Kaitlyn patted Amber on the back to try and save her life. Baby Doll only pointed and laughed at her sister. I mean, I guess it was my fault for asking the question in the first place. I mean, I knew how old Kaitlyn and Samantha were when they finally did the deed. Amber was more of a goody-two-shoes than Kaitlyn and me combined. She never talked about it. I mean, we're sisters. It seemed like something that we should be able to talk about with little to no awkwardness.

After Amber regained her composure, she turned to me. "Why would you want to ask a question like that?" I shrugged. I mean, I knew why, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to tell her anything more after she reacted the way that she did. Baby Doll was still laughing. "Amber nearly dies every time she hears anything relating to sex."

"I do NOT!" Amber defended herself. "Only with anything pertaining to sex and my younger sisters." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Well, you'd better snap out of it. Do you want her to end up like Samantha?" Amber quickly shook her head and Samantha's jaw dropped. "And what's so bad about turning out like me?" I laughed at her facial expression but quickly stopped once her eyes narrowed at me.

"Maybe if I would've been more vocal about sex and abstinence, you wouldn't have… I don't know… let Seth sweet talk you," Amber whispered quietly. Amber's face was sad. Did she literally feel guilty about Samantha's sex life? I mean, she lost her virginity at age 17. It wasn't like she was having oral sex at age 11 or anything.

"You do realize that Samantha's sex life had nothing to do with your, uh, "parenting skills" right?" Kaitlyn asked, patting Amber's hand affectionately. "I know, I just, I worried so much about so many different things. Like, sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy, our parents. So many thing s could go wrong so quickly ya know? I felt responsible."

"The only one responsible for that shit would've been me," Baby Doll laughed. "Amber, you did everything that you could. I don't think that I turned out all that bad. At least, I didn't until Kaitlyn used my life as a threat." We all laughed at Baby Doll's lightening of the situation. A few years ago, she would've definitely been upset about where this conversation was turning. But now, it didn't even seem like it was bothering her.

"And just so you know Amber, I was technically raping him," Samantha smiled at her. Amber groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Please don't remind me." Samantha laughed and Kaitlyn joined her. "No doubt that Samantha was the one to talk Seth into bed." Samantha gasped in mock insult and I joined in on the Baby Doll ranting session. "I can just imagine Baby Doll coaxing Seth into an unmarked white van with promises of candy." "Yeah! And Seth would probably fall for it too!" Kaitlyn agreed.

"That was so dangerous! What if Charlie Swan found out about that? You and Seth "getting it on"?" You would've gone to jail! No, not jail! Prison! There'd be no hiding that from Dad. 'Hey, where's Samantha?' 'Oh, you know, in prison because she was screwing around with a minor!' I would've never forgiven myself," Amber breathed out.

Baby Doll scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, that was pretty dangerous. I didn't really think about the legal aspect of things. I mean, it could've ended really badly." "Seriously? You couldn't wait until he was legal?" I asked her, with a raised eyebrow. Kaitlyn and Samantha looked at me dead in the eyes and shook their head. "When it's time, it's time."

"Don't feed me that bull crap," Amber said sipping her still hot coffee. "Seriously!" Kaitlyn defended. "Just call it the thing that they put in the water. You'll never understand it." Amber shrugged. "And if you went to prison for "x" amount of years, do you think that Seth would've waited for you to get out?"

"Absolutely," Kaitlyn, Baby Doll, and I all said at the same time. Amber took a deep breath and shook her head. Kaitlyn was right. She would never be able to understand it. I would definitely have to get more alone time to talk with my sisters so I knew what to expect if and when the time came. I mean, for all I knew, sex could be the farthest thing away from Jake's mind. I doubted it, but I wasn't Edward. I couldn't read his mind.

"I was 20 years old. I was at a Frat Party with my sorority sisters and there were drinks involved. I mean, I remember the entire experience. It's not like I was drugged or got black out drunk or anything. I guess, I just lost all of my inhibitions, ya know? It was just some random guy. He was nice to me during. It wasn't bad. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't a terrible experience. I saw him around campus after that, but we never said two words to each other after that."

I would've never guessed that Amber would be THAT girl. You know, the girl who loses her virginity to some prick in a Frat. No one wants to be THAT girl. I felt bad for her.

Samantha started to laugh at her. Amber's eyes shot to her. "Excuse me! That's not funny!" "I'm sorry." Samantha tried to stop laughing but it didn't work. Her laughter only grew. "Why are you still laughing? That was a very emotional point in my life!" Amber seethed. "God, why are we so awkward and weird. I lose my virginity to a minor and you lose yours to some Frat Boy. Like, someone should write a book about our lives. They'd make a ton of fucking money."

Amber smiled at that. "I suppose our first times weren't exactly conventional." Kaitlyn laughed too. "I'll say. Please tell me there were angels singing." Amber shook her head. "I think there was a crappy Nirvana cover band playing in the background. He was a drummer or something." I smiled at her. "Classy."

Amber rolled her eyes at me and pulled me into a hug. "Just, for the love of god, please make sure your first time is special with someone that you LOVE. Not like, or infatuated with, or whoever is cool at the moment. Like, you can't live without them type of LOVE ya know? If you're not sure about it, then wait. There's nothing wrong with waiting. Your first time deserves to be absolutely perfect," Amber spoke softly.

"Like mine was," Kaitlyn commented proudly. You could nearly hear the eyes rolling in the kitchen. It was ridiculous. "Well, I should hope so. Paul was a slut. He had enough practice. Your first time had better been phenomenal," Baby Doll teased.

Kaitlyn dramatically put her hands on her hips. "Are you implying that my Paul was promiscuous?" I laughed at her. "She ain't implying. She's saying it. And I'm agreeing." Amber shook her head. "I swear, that definitely kept me up at night. I was SURE that that boy was going to give you something. I made Nate promise me that if anything were to happen to you, he'd go down to LaPush and toss Paul off of those cliffs that he's so fond of."

The imprints laughed. It was funny because it was humorous to imagine Nate throwing a werewolf off of a cliff. Even if Nate was that inhumanly strong, the fall probably wouldn't have killed Paul. His indestructible werewolf body would've still been intact and Kaitlyn would still have a wolf for a boyfriend.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me about things, Melissa. Ever. Okay? If you have questions about anything, ask. I'd rather be there to answer them than have a problem that we can't solve, ya know? And like, I know there are things that you can't talk to Mom about. I think that she thinks that I lost my virginity to Nate. Anyway, I understand. I'm your sister and you live with me. I'm not your Mom. That doesn't mean that I won't be on your case. It means that, I'm here."

**Woah! Did I Just update? Yeah I did. BOOM!**

**Okay, so I know it's been a while. I have no excuse, only that I love College. **

**Review Please! And don't forget to check out Seth's Baby Doll, Paul's Ballerina, and Embry's Oak**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We were still in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Baby Doll, Kaitlyn, and I, all gasped in anticipation. Amber only laughed. "I wonder which prince charming it is," Amber teased. "5 bucks that it's Jacob. He always knows when it's waffle day," Nate said, walking towards the door. Amber rolled her eyes and followed behind him. "I bet it's Seth. He hasn't been over for a long time. Breakfast used to be his thing." Samantha and I crossed our fingers, hoping that it would be our wolf to come and grace us with his presence.

"Paul?!" we heard Nate and Amber say simultaneously. Kaitlyn jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly. "What the fuck?" Samantha asked, half disappointed and half entertained at Kaitlyn's excitement. "Paul never comes over," I said absently. Kaitlyn broke out into a bad "pulp fiction" dance session. "It's because my wolf loves me more than your wolves love you," she teased in a whisper.

Paul came into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. "Damn straight." He walked over to Kaitlyn and pressed a small kiss to her lips. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow at her. "Waffles and tea?" She nodded her head. "I'd offer you breakfast, Paul, but-," Amber started but was cut off by Nate, "Baby Doll went crazy with the syrup and there's none left!"

Paul sent a playful glare her way and Baby Doll shrugged. "She always does that," Paul complained. Baby Doll stuck out her tongue in response. "You should've brought your own syrup." Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around Paul affectionately. "It's okay. Baby Doll's just sore because you showed up before Seth, proving that I have the better boyfriend." Paul gave her a smug smile and Samantha rolled her eyes.

Kaitlyn was still in her pajamas, and I was going to remind her about that, but I remembered that Paul had probably seen her in less than that. They lived in an apartment together in Seattle. I'm sure that Kaitlyn could've been walking around naked and Paul wouldn't have thought anything was out of the ordinary.

The doorbell rang again and Baby Doll and I looked at each other. "This time it's definitely Seth," Baby Doll nearly sung as she walked towards the front door. When Jacob was standing on the other side of the door, I all but tackled him to the ground. "You love me more than Seth loves Baby Doll," I told him as peppered his face with kisses.

"Well, duh," he agreed. His warm hands cupped my face and he pressed his lips to mine. "Mmm, waffles and tea?" he asked absently. I laughed and pressed my lips to his again. "Baby Doll used up all of the syrup." "Dammit! Every time!" he groaned. I laughed and pulled him into the house.

"Ha! You owe me 5 bucks," Nate told Amber. Amber shook her head. "Sorry, you get nothing. We bet on the first doorbell, not this one. It's a draw." Nate's jaw dropped. "But, Jacob showed up before Seth," Nate argued. "Doesn't matter. We didn't bet on who would show up first. We bet on who was at the door. You said Jacob. I said Seth. No one said Paul. No one gets 5 bucks."

Nate glared at Jacob and Jacob held his hands up in surrender. "You really disappoint me, Seth." With that, Nate made his way towards the stairs. Paul laughed. "Nice going, Jake. You hurt Nate's feelings." Jacob scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean to." Amber rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it. He's just upset that he lost a bet."

Jacob turned his attention to me. He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "What do you want to do today?" he asked me. I shrugged. I could literally be doing anything with Jacob and have a good time, so long as he was with me.

"We could go to the beach. Or go to the movies. Or just hang out. I really don't care," I told him. "Maybe the movies. It's going to be cold all day today," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I don't care about the cold," I told him. He scoffed. "You could get sick. Movies it is." I rolled my eyes.

The doorbell rang again and Amber went to go answer it. When Amber was no longer in the kitchen, I stood up on my tippy toes to whisper in Jacob's ear. "We could do something else. With much less people present." I could see Jacob smile from the corner of my eye and I could hear Paul groan in annoyance. I forgot that he could hear me.

"That awkward moment when Melissa grows up and tries to seduce the Alpha," Paul commented. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at me and Baby Doll winked at me. I pulled away from Jacob in embarrassment and hid my face. "Don't be bashful now," Baby Doll teased. "Slut," Kaitlyn commented. We all laughed.

Amber turned the corner and Baby Doll looked at her expectantly. "No Seth?" she asked. Amber shook her head. "No, it was the UPS guy. I finally got those Vinyl Records I wanted from Amazon. Isn't it great?" With that, she took off upstairs. Baby Doll held her head down in shame and we all laughed again.

"The UPS man loves Amber more than Seth loves you," I teased. Baby Doll rolled her eyes. "It's only funny because it's true." Kaitlyn patted Baby Doll's shoulder as we all laughed at her. "Seth will be over soon." Baby Doll continued to pout. Everyone knew that Seth was obsessed with Samantha. He would be over as soon as he could. I was sure that whatever was holding him up had to be pretty important.

"We should get going," Jacob told me. I looked up at him and smiled. This little family reunion had been really nice, but I really wanted to get some alone time with Jacob.

I pulled Jacob out of the kitchen. "Bye guys," I said over my shoulder. "Bye," Paul and Kaitlyn said simultaneously. Baby Doll was still pouting about being the least loved of us all.

I quickly ran up the stairs to tell Amber that Jacob and I were going to the movies. She said it was fine, so there was nothing keeping me from "Jacob and Melissa" alone time.

When Jacob and I stepped outside, we saw Seth's car pull up. He hopped out of the car with a batch of fucking cookies. They were, no doubt, Sue Clearwater's homemade recipe. That's what was taking him so long. "Hey," he greeted with a small smile. "How pissed at me is she?" "Very," Jacob told him with a smirk. Seth looked to me for validation. "Her bottom lip has been sticking out for the past 15 minutes."

"Fuck! I'm in trouble," he stated sullenly. Jacob and I nodded in agreement. Seth took a deep breath and walked towards the house. "Good luck," I told him.

Jacob pulled me towards his Rabbit and I hopped in the passenger's seat. Before Jacob could start up the car, I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. I could feel Jacob smiling into me. He put a warm hand in my hair, deepening the kiss. I softly nipped Jacob's bottom lip and he growled. "Keep this up and we're not leaving the driveway," he mumbled.

"That sounds like a good idea," I teased. I moved my hand to his knee and started to inch it higher. Before I could get very far up his thigh, he grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Okay, we're leaving." He moved my hand back to my own lap and finally started the car up.

"You're going to be the death of me. You know that?" he muttered as he threw the car into reverse. He backed out of the driveway and sped off towards Port Angeles. "It would be a good death, though, right?" I asked him. He smiled and laughed. "The best way to die ever."

"So," I started, running a hand through my hair, "how's Leah?" Jacob shrugged. "She's okay. She won't tell me what happened last night with Onorato, but she was at home this morning, so she's okay." My eyebrows scrunched together. "She didn't tell you anything?" He shook his head. "And I didn't pry."

"I hope everything works out for them. Leah deserves to be happy," I said absently. Jacob grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. "I know."

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked him. He shrugged. "There's this new James Bond movie, if you want to see that," Jacob offered. I rolled my eyes. I really did not want to see a stupid Bond movie. Action upon action upon stupid plotline upon stupid villain. Every damn movie was exactly the same. I had seen more than my fair share of Bond films. Baby Doll and my father were very big fans and I was taken along for the ride.

"Or, we could watch that romantic comedy," Jacob offered, a grimace on his face. Jacob hated romantic comedies just as much as I hated action and sci-fi films. "We saw that stupid gladiator movie that you wanted to see last time. It's my turn to pick," I told him. Jacob laughed. "Okay, that was a decent movie. You even said so. 'He Lives in Spring' sounds stupid." I gasped. "How dare you insult Ryan Gosling!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ryan Gosling is ugly." I laughed at that. Literally laughed. "You're blind! Ryan Gosling is amazing. Beyond beautiful! You're just jealous." Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. "Jealous of him? Nah. I look way better than him." I couldn't argue with him there. But still, Ryan Gosling was near perfect.

"Yes, but don't knock Ryan. He's been there for me for most of my childhood. You insulting him is like you insulting Mr. Bunny. I'd fight you over it." I warned him. Jacob laughed. "Let's talk about how sexy Eva Mendes is." I raised an eyebrow at him. "How sexy is Eva Mendes?" Jacob smiled at me. "Really fucking sexy." "Am I sexier than her?" Jacob paused as if he were in deep thought. "Same."

I scoffed at him. "Same? You're joking!" Jacob looked at me and saw the semi-serious expression that was there. "Of course I am, babe! You know that you're the sexiest person on the planet," he said sweetly. I smiled back at him. "Good save." Jacob took a deep breath. "It was a close call. I almost got my head cut off didn't I?" I nodded my head. "Both of them."

Jacob gave a nervous laugh. We pulled up to the theater and hopped out of the car. We stood in line for our tickets. When we got to the window, Jacob let me order the tickets. "Two for the new Bond movie please," I said sweetly. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Jacob was suppressing a smile. "That'll be twenty dollars," he told us. Jacob paid and we went inside the theater.

"You're going to love the movie," Jacob said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it." He smiled at me. "I'll make sure of it." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I nearly melted into him. "I'm gonna go find seats. You're gonna get snacks?" He nodded. "Sour Patch Kids right?" he asked me. "Of course." With that, I walked towards our theater and saw that it was completely empty. It was still early. I assumed that people would prefer to see this type of movie later at night.

I picked two seats in the middle of the theater. When the previews started, Jacob came in with a large popcorn, nachos, large soda and my box of sour patch kids. I laughed, knowing that all of that would be gone before the previews ended.

**So, I'm ending this chapter here. It would've been too long if I kept going. This trip to the movies is going to get intense. **

**How do you feel about the closeness of the family now? What do you think about Leah and Onorato?**

**I must ask you to check out my new story: Edward's Comfort. I know that it's not what I usually write, since it's not WolfPack, but it's a story that I've been thinking about for a while. It's an OC story and in no way connected to my other four. Please check it out if you have the chance.**

**Also, if you haven't please read Seth's Baby Doll, Paul's Ballerina, and Embry's Oak. Thanks a bunch.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This movie had to be beyond boring. I was literally fighting sleep within the first ten minutes of the movie. Whenever I felt my eyes drooping, an explosion would go off in the movie and I'd be startled awake. Jacob laughed at me every time that it happened and I would glare at him every time that he would laugh. It was a never ending circle.

Sometime during another gun fight, I felt Jake's hand run up my leg. I looked down at his hand covering my knee and moving up towards my upper thigh. I looked up at Jacob to see that his eyes were still trained on the movie. A small smirk was playing on his lips. I should've asked what he was doing. I should've asked what his intentions were. Instead, I kept my eyes on Jacob's hand, waiting and watching to see what he'd do.

His hand moved up my shirt and stopped at my bra covered breasts. I could feel my face heating up. Was he really feeling me up in a theatre? I looked around, hoping to god that no one had entered the theatre without me noticing. Thankfully, we were the only two people there. However, I still felt really dirty for letting Jacob touch me like that in such a public place.

Jacob, fed up with the distance between us, moved me to his lap. I squeaked in surprise and quickly tried to get off of his lap. I mean, even though the theatre was empty, that didn't mean that I was okay with this. However, his arms were wrapped rather tightly around my waist. "Jake!" I stage whispered. He rolled his eyes. "No one's here," he reminded me. I shrugged. "I know that… but, but what about the movie?"

Jacob shrugged and smiled at me. Even in the darkness of the theatre, Jacob's bright smile was visible. "I got bored with it." I smiled back at him. "If we were watching Ryan Gosling I bet you wouldn't have been quite so bored." He moved his lips to my neck. "I doubt it."

I pulled away from him again. "Jacob!" What if someone comes in here and sees us?" "No one's going to come in here! Stop worrying so much." I hit him on his arm. "How can I not worry? We're in a theatre!" I whispered. Jacob chuckled and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I thought that you'd be happy with a distraction from the movie," he teased. I shrugged. "I am… but still-," "Couples do much worse things in theatres than making out." I rolled my eyes at him. I knew that. One time I had gone to the movies with my mom and she nearly died because some guy in the back row was getting a BJ. It was really disgusting.

"I know, but PDA!" PDA was really my only argument. Jacob looked around the theatre again. "Once again, there's no one here." I shrugged. "You talked a big game earlier. Where's the fire?" he teased. I rolled my eyes at him. "What if I was only teasing?" He gasped. "No one likes a tease, Melissa." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

I pressed a small kiss to his lips and Jacob let me. Jacob wasn't kissing me back like he usually did. I tried to deepen the kiss, but Jacob wasn't responding. I broke away from him and glared. "What gives?" He shrugged. "I didn't really want to make out with you. I was only teasing before." My jaw dropped and Jacob broke out into a fit laughter. I tried to get off of his lap and he held me there. I was NOT okay with Jacob laughing at my expense, even if I did deserve it, and if I would laugh if it were someone else.

I crossed my arms across my chest and Jacob continued to laugh. "You know that I can't resist you!" he exclaimed before he pressed his lips to mine. "I love you," he mumbled against me. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest and I kissed him back.

I don't know how long I sat in Jacob's lap, kissing him as his hand ventured up my shirt, but when we broke apart, the credits were showing.

"That was a really good movie," I commented once we walked out of the theatre. "I told you that you'd love it," Jake played along. I loved when Jacob held my hand. His hand completely engulfed mine and it was so warm. So long as Jacob was around I would never need mittens.

Before we got to the car, Jacob's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. I assumed that it was one of the wolves so I ignored his conversation. Despite the rareness of magic of it, pack business was really no fun at all.

"The Volturi!? When?! What the fuck for?" My eyes shot to Jake's. The Volturi was the secret vampire organization thing that Onorato was a part of. Where they coming here? Did Onorato know that? The way he described them to me, they were really old vampires with certain powers and abilities. My heart ached for the pack. Were they going to try to take them on if they decided to show up? I could feel myself edge towards a panic attack.

Jacob cursed under his breath and pulled me towards him in a hug. "Relax, Melissa," he said softly. "Everything's fine. You've got to calm down. Breathe." I let my lungs fill with air and Jake's words soothe me. I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. "You can't. They're dangerous! Please!" Jake rubbed my back soothingly. "We don't even know what's going on. You're getting worked over nothing."

"Onorato says that they're really powerful," I told him. "They can hurt you." He continued to rub my back. Soon enough, my breathing was back to normal. I realized that we were standing in the middle of the parking lot. Thankfully, it was nearly empty. I would've been really embarrassed otherwise. I just broke down. I wasn't a fan of PDA and I was even less of a fan of Public Displays of Crying.

We got in the Rabbit and sat in silence. I noticed that we were heading to LaPush. I didn't say anything. I was happy that I would get to spend more time with Jacob.

When we got to Jacob's house, the entire pack was standing in his back yard. The minute they saw Jacob, he was bombarded with questions. He shushed everyone and told them to calm down.

"So what's going on?" Paul asked impatiently. Jacob ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked at me. He took a deep breath and faced the pack again. "The Volturi is coming. Alice called me an hour ago saying she saw it in a vision." "Bullshit!" Jared swore. "I thought she couldn't see visions where we were concerned. I thought that we blocked her."

"That's how it used to be," Seth noted. "She's used to us now so she doesn't have a problem with seeing us in her visions." "So, what did she see?" Embry asked. "She saw the Volturi coming here. They want to talk to Onorato, but they're still going to be on our turf." I looked up at Jacob. He was in full Alpha mode now. Not gonna lie. It was pretty hot.

"So, what are we going to do?" Leah asked through clenched teeth. I knew she wouldn't admit it, but I knew the thought of her imprint hanging around with the enemy didn't sit well with her. "We're going to increase patrols. We're going to further our perimeters. We're going to be training with the Cullens and we're going to wait for word from Alice."

Paul's eyes narrowed. "So, we're going to depend on a bloodsucker's "visions"?" Jacob's body tensed and his eyes narrowed at Paul's. "Yes." "How do you know that she's not on the other side? What if she's telling us things to help out the Violins or whatever?" Jared questioned. "Because she loves Baby Doll and would never betray her that way," Embry put confidently. It was true. I remember Alice being great friends with my older sister. However, at the time, I didn't know that she was of the undead… otherwise I would've had garlic cloves around my neck.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I don't trust it." "Then trust me," Jacob pressed on. "When I became Alpha, I swore that I would lead with both my heart and my mind. I told you guys that I wouldn't jump into a decision unless it sat well with everyone. So, I'm asking you… to trust me. Alice has been helpful in the past. She wouldn't lead us astray."

"So, when do we start this killer patrolling schedule?" Leah asked, not sounding nearly as nonchalant as she thought she did. "Why? Desperate to protect your cold, dead dildo?" All eyes snapped to Collin, the idiot bold enough to cross Leah about her imprint. "Collin!" Jacob reprimanded. "What? We're all fucking thinking it. Her imprint is a fucking vampire! That shit's not normal!" I turned my eyes to Leah. Her face was completely blank and I knew that she was beyond livid.

Before Jacob could stop her, Leah was out of the house and into the backyard. I moved to go after her, but Jacob grabbed my upper arm. "Seth." Seth nodded and followed Leah after shooting a death glare towards Collin. "That was a dick move, bro," Jared said quietly. Paul punched Collin in the arm and Collin quickly rubbed his quickly approaching bruise. "What the fuck, Paul?"

"No, what the fuck, Collin? Why would you say that shit?" Paul retorted. Before Collin could defend himself, Jacob interrupted him. "It doesn't matter why. Collins running doubles. He'll be taking over for Leah for a week." "That's bullshit!" Collin argued. Sam shook his head at the younger wolf. "No. It's fair."

Collin rolled his eyes but didn't say anything after that. I was happy about that. He didn't have the right to say anything after that.

Jacob pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen. He looked up at his pack and his jaw tensed. Whatever he saw in that text message didn't make him very happy. "I'll keep you guys posted. We're going to start patrolling immediately. I want to make sure that the Volturi is the only thing we really have to worry about. I don't want any more fucking surprises. Collin, you and Brady will be running as soon as this meeting is over. Then, Collin and Jared will patrol after Brady's shift is over. I'll text you guys the schedule for the rest of the week."

With that, Jacob turned and left the room. The look of annoyance was plain as day on everyone's face. They were not excited about the extra patrol hours they would have to put in.

I followed Jacob outside. "Melissa, I think it would be a good idea if you stay here." He was bat shit crazy if he thought that I was going to let him leave me here. "Why? Where are you going?" His jaw was still tense, but he forced a smile anyway. "Nowhere." "Then why can't I go with you?" He shrugged. "Really, it's boring stuff." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I like boring stuff."

Jacob placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Would you please just listen to me for once? Just stay here, okay?" The desperation in his voice was freaking me out and I knew that he could tell. "No, Jacob! I want to go with you. And if you're going somewhere that I can't go, hell, I can't even KNOW where you're going, then you shouldn't be going Jacob. You promised that we'd have no secrets and you're breaking your promises and I don't fucking like it, Jacob! You're scaring me!"

Without another word, Jacob walked over to his car. My heart was beating so quickly in my chest and I felt like I was going to throw up. I had no idea what was going on. I was becoming paranoid. I was afraid that Jacob was going to do something reckless and stupid and I honestly couldn't handle that.

Jacob walked over to the passenger side of the rabbit and held it open, an annoyed look gracing his face. "Get in." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I was confusing myself. Everything was going so well today and now I'm freaking out and can't stand to be more than a few feet away from Jacob. I didn't care if he was angry with me or not.

I quickly walked over to the passenger side and got in. Jacob nearly slammed the door closed and walked over to his side of the car. When he got in, he immediately started the car and sped off in the direction of Forks. The silence was thick and the tension was suffocating. I turned to Jacob to say something, anything, to calm him down, but his jaw was still tense in anger. I decided to not say anything.

When the treaty line was in sight, I could see Onorato and his family standing on the other side along with Leah. Jacob put the rabbit in park and took a deep breath. I turned to him, expecting him to say something about why we were there, but he didn't. He got out of the car and I followed behind him.

I gave a small smile to Onorato and he smiled back at me. "I didn't think that Jacob would bring you along," he said in his Italian accent. "I didn't want to," Jacob confessed. Onorato laughed. "I don't mind. Melissa is a friend. I should've been completely honest from the very beginning." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Honest about what?" My biggest fear was that Onorato was a human-drinker. I didn't think I'd be able to handle that kind of revelation.

Onorato reached for Leah's hand and laced his fingers through hers. She tensed slightly before completely relaxing.

"I told you that I was part of the Volturi Guard. However, I didn't tell you why Aro was so fond of me. I possess powers." Leah and I gave him the same questioning look. What powers was he talking about?

"I can… move things with my mind," he finally stated. "You mean, like Professor X from the X-men?" I asked for clarification. Onorato's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What?" I shook my head. "Nevermind. I forgot that you're old."

"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you what I can do?" Onorato let go of Leah's hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Jacob and Leah turned their heads towards something in the distance. I followed their line of sight and saw a fucking boulder flying 50 feet above us. A fucking boulder! It went crashing 20 feet away from us with a soft thud. I couldn't take my eyes off of the once-flying boulder.

"How the fuck could you keep this from me?" Leah cursed at Onorato, shoving his shoulder. He didn't really budge, but I could tell that he didn't really like being pushed. "I didn't expect for him to come after me. I thought I made myself clear when I left Italy!" Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You just made a fucking boulder fly. I've only met the guy once. But he seems like an obsessed fucker. You REALLY think he'd let something like you go easily?"

I blinked in confusion a few times before turning my attention towards Jacob. "What do you mean you met him once before?" Leah threw her hands up in the air in annoyance. "What HAVE you told her, Jacob?" I answered before Jacob could answer. "Not nearly enough."

Jacob ran a frustrated hand through his short hair. "Can we not do this right now?" I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms. I wouldn't press the issue, but he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Aro is afraid of me. Aro fears that I will overthrow him." "But you don't want that right?" Jacob asked for clarification. Onorato shrugged. "I don't plan on it. I don't want to rule over anyone. But I'm not Carlisle. He's not going to come and go as he pleases. If there is an issue, I won't hesitate to end him."

An issue? What did he mean by an issue? I could feel another panic attack coming on. "But there's not going to be an issue, right?" Leah asked, worry lacing her face. "Do you want me to tell you the truth or do you want me to lie to you?" he asked her. Leah glared at him. If looks could kill, Onorato would've died right then and there. "I want you to fucking lie to me."

Onorato gave her false smile. "Then he's probably stopping by to congratulate me on my newfound relationship with a werewolf." I gasped in shock. Did he really just say that?

Leah gave a fake laugh. "I hope Aro comes and takes you back to Italy and forces you to Bottom for him you bloodsucking leech." Onorato turned his attention to us. "Not to mention that Aro's feathers will be a little ruffled once he sees the Cullens are here." Leah looked towards Jacob. "Did the little vamp say anything about the entire guard coming?" Jacob shook his head. "She didn't say."

"Knowing Aro, they probably will be coming. Aro is all about theatrics. The bigger, the better. He likes to put on a show. For someone that's whole job is to maintain secrecy, he's a bit of a showoff."

Jacob held his hand out to Onorato and they shook hands. I expected for it to be tense, but it wasn't. "I'll keep you posted," Jacob told him. "No more fucking secrets. If you're going to stay here, you need to be honest," Leah added on. "Of course. Oh, and Jacob? If Collin says anything about my penis again, I'll shove his up his own ass. Be sure to tell him I said that."


End file.
